Same Confession, Same Love
by kisafuuma
Summary: SEQUEL Same Name, Same Love/fict untuk Yuna Seijuurou/ Yuna tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya membuat Akashi memalingkan wajahnya/"Baiklah kalau itu maumu/ Dia yang seperti ini pun mirip 'dengannya'/AkaxYuna(OC)
1. Chapter 1

**Minna, kembali ke Kisa Fuuma. Kali ini Kisa kembali membawakan cerita untuk Yuna yang merupakan kelanjutan dari fict sebelumnya 'Same Name, Same Love. Pengennya sih dijadiin satu dnegan fict yang satu itu, tapi kalau sudah jadi complete statusnya akan lebih baik aku bikin sequelnya saja. Jadi kali ini Kisa akan fokuskan pada pernyataan cinta Akashi pada Yuna. Atau Yuna pada Akashi? Ah, bisa saja keduanya. Jaa, hajimemashou!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke**

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warnings: typo(s), OOC, OC, dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Same Confession, Same Love**

Pagi itu aku terbangun. Perlahan aku mengerjapkan mataku untuk menyesuaikan dengan cahaya matahari yang masuk ke kamarku. Kemudian, aku duduk di kasurku sambil melihat sekelilingku. Lalu aku menoleh ke samping kiriku. Tak ada siapa-siapa disana. Tapi aku pernah mengingat seseorang pernah menemaniku tidur di sini.

Ah, iya. Ini sudah lama sejak kejadian 'itu' ya?

Kini aku bangkit dari ranjangku dan berjalan menuju lemari bajuku. Kuambil seragamku dan kugantung di gantungan baju yang tak jauh dari lemari bajuku. Aku memasuki kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahku dan sikat gigi. Aku menatap wajahku yang terpantul di cermin washtafel. Ah, poniku kembali panjang, sama seperti saat aku bertemu alumni tim basket SMP-ku sebelum upacara pembukaan Winter Cup tahun lalu. Benar-benar kembali seperti dulu.

Setelah aku melakukan ritualku di kamar mandi –maksudnya cuci muka dan sikat gigi tadi- aku mengganti pakaian tidurku dengan seragam. Sambil bercermin aku mengikat dasi di leherku dengan rapi. Lalu kurapikan blazer abu-abuku agar serasi dengan postur tubuhku.

Selesai dan sekarang aku harus berangkat ke sekolah.

~Same~

Di tempat lain di dalam gerbong kereta, seorang gadis berambut merah panjang dengan ujungnya bergelombang sedang duduk manis di kursi penumpang yang berhadapan dengan kursi penumpang lain. Terlihat pemandangan luar yang seakan ikut berjalan mengikuti kecepatan kereta yang berjalan dengan kecepatan sedang.

Yuna, itulah nama gadis itu. Ia mengangkat lengan kirinya yang bertengger jam tangan hitam sederhana yang kini menunjukkan pukul 06.15 . masih pagi bagi para pelajar untuk masuk sekolah. Namun, inilah keseharian Yuna sebagai pelajar. Meski bukan termasuk jajaran murid teladan, Yuna termasuk yang rajin masuk pagi meski jarak rumahnya dengan sekolahnya bisa lebih dari lima kilometer.

Yuna menghela nafas panjang. Mengingat sebuah memori yang tak pernah ia lupakan sambil menatap luar jendela kereta yang sedang melaju. Sebuah memori manis yang sudah menancap pada syaraf otaknya dan mampu memutar kembali memori tersebut layaknya film. Ia memejamkan matanya, kedua tangannya mengusap pelan kedua lengannya yang sebenarnya tidak merasakan dingin. Indra perabanya mengingat sebuah memori dimana ia pernah dipeluk oleh seseorang. Dimana pelukan tersebut begitu hangat dan tak pernah terlupakan olehnya.

Pelukan pertama yang ia terima dari seorang yang memiliki nama yang sama dengannya.

'_Akashi.._'batinnya.

Terbayang olehnya sosok seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan mata heterokrom merah-emas yang telah menjadi teman pertamanya itu. Wajahnya yang tegas dan datar, nyaris tak menunjukkan emosi apa pun di dalamnya. Karena ia –baru saja- tahu kalau Akashi adalah pemuda penerus keluarga Akashi yang termahsyur dan terkaya karena aset mansion yang dimilikinya. Ia dituntut untuk menjadi sempurna agar bisa meneruskan pekerjaan Ayahnya kelak. Dan tuntutannya itu membuatnya kehilangan senyum di wajahnya yang tampan.

Bahkan untuk tersenyum pun hanya berupa seringai misterius. Namun, sejak kejadian 'itu' ia telah melihat sisi lain dari seorang Tuan Muda Akashi. Dimana hari itu ia melihat sisi lembut seorang Akashi. Dimana ia pernah mengecupkan bibirnya ke pipi Yuna disaat ia terkena pukul oleh seorang pemuda yang ingin menghancurkan lukisannya saat pameran berlangsung. Juga dimana ia pernah tertidur bersama Yuna di kamar tamu milik Akashi karena ia tertidur saat sedang mengobrol dengan Yuna malam itu. Dan esok paginya, ia melihat telinga Akashi memerah setelah bangun dari tidurnya meski mereka tidak melakukan hal-hal 'aneh' pada malam itu.

Dan satu yang paling diingat oleh Yuna adalah...pelukan hangat seorang Akashi. Pelukan yang sarat akan keposesifan, tak ingin membiarkan Yuna pergi kemana pun dan menginginkan untuk selalu berada di sisinya.

Dan setelah kejadian itu berakhir, Yuna kembali ke rumah seperti tak ada sesuatu yang terjadi hari itu. Ia hanya memberitahukan pada Ibunya bahwa ia memenangkan lomba seninya dan mendapatkan penghargaan serta uang tunai. Yuna menyerahkan uang itu pada Ibunya, namun Ibunya menolak dengan tulus. Beliau mengatakan itu adalah uang Yuna, jadi Yuna berhak memakainya. Senyuman tulus dari perempuan paruh baya itu memecahkan bendungan air mata Yuna malam itu dan malam itu juga Yuna bisa tertidur pulas dikamarnya.

Namun, bagaimana perasaannya dengan orang yang memiliki nama yang sama dengannya? Pernahkah ia berpikir untuk menyatakan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya pada pemuda berambut merah itu?

Yuna hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dan mendongakkan kepalanya sembari menghela nafas panjang. Dan tak lama ada pengumuman pemberhentian dimana ia akan turun. Ia pun berdiri dari duduknya dan berpegangan pada pegangan gantung yang tingginya kira-kira tiga puluh sentimeter di atas kepalanya. Sampai akhirnya ia berhenti di stasiun dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju sekolahnya.

~Same~

Pada saat istirahat...

"Ne, ne, lihat itu! Itu Akashi-kun sedang bermain basket!"

"Kyaa! Ada Reo-nee juga! Kyaa! Keren!"

"Uhh, masih kerenan Akashi-kun tau! Kyaaa! Akashi-kuun!"

Jeritan-jeritan fangirling menggema di lorong kelas saat aku melewati kelasku. Kulihat mereka sedang meneriaki Akashi-kun yang kini sedang bermain basket di lapangan luar. Terlihat ia dengan lincah mendribbel bola hingga orang yang menjaganya kewalahan dan kemudian ia melewati pertahanan lawannya dan memasukkan bolanya ke dalam ring dengan mulus. Setelahnya teriakan para murid perempuan menyambut masuknya bola yang masuk ke dalam ring basket dengan reaksinya yang kalau orang Indonesia bilang 'alay euh'.

Aku hanya bisa mengorek pelan telingaku karena teriakan para perempuan nyaris menulikan telingaku. Aku pun beranjak pergi dari tempat aku berdiri sekarang dan segera pergi ke ruang kesenian. Aku membuka ruangan itu dan masuk ke dalamnya.

"Ah, Yuna. Akhirnya kamu datang,"ucap seseorang.

"Eh?"

"Selamat atas kemenanganmu!"seru seorang yang lain kini menaburkan confetti diatas kepalaku.

Terlihat teman-temanku sudah menghidangkan teh dan kue-kue kecil di meja kerja kami yang disusun rapi hingga telihat seperti pesta kecil. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum lebar saat mereka memberi ucapan selamat kepadaku. Kemudian mereka menyuruhku untuk duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan untukku untuk menikmati pesta kecil ini bersama.

"Ano, terima kasih. Maaf kalau merepotkan,"ucapku gugup.

"Aaah, ngga usah sungkan begitu Yuna-chan. Kita memang sengaja mengadakanannya untuk kamu tahu,"ucap gadis berambut hijau pendek. Namanya Megumi-san, seniorku kelas 2.

"Iya, soalnya kamu kan jarang ikut main sama kami. Makanya sekali-sekali kamu juga bersenang-senang Yuna,"ucap gadis pirang dengan dandanan ala wanita dewasa. Ah, yang satu ini namanya Mika, temanku yang juga kelas satu namun dia berada di kelas B. Dia adalah orang yang paling modis diantara kami semua.

"Maaf, tapi aku pun juga harus banyak belajar untuk itu,"sahutku gugup.

"Justru kalau kamu kebanyakan belajar nanti cepat beruban!"seru Megumi-san sambil menodongkan padaku topi pestanya yang berbentuk kerucut itu. Aku hanya bisa terdiam sambil jawdrop ditempat.

"Haah~ sampai kapan Yuna akan menjadi cewek kaku sih?"desah Megumi-san sambil menyandarkan dirinya di kursi yang berada di depanku.

"Iya, padahal kamu cantik lho,"sahut Mika sambil memupuri wajahnya dengan bedak kecantikannya.

"Kalau saja Yuna di dandan sedikit saja lalu bersikap layaknya perempuan dewasa..."ucap Megumi-san sambil memangku wajahnya dengan punggung tangannya dan menatapku serius.

"Maka akan menjadi..."sambung Mika.

"LADY!"seru mereka bersamaan.

Aduh, firasatku tidak enak nih. Dan kenapa rasanya aku seperti mengalami adegan di salah satu komik cewek yang pernah kubaca?

"Yuna..."

"Huh?"

"Kami akan mendandanmu..."ucap Mika sambil menampakkan aura yang mencurigakan.

Oh, Tuhan. Tolong aku!

~Same~

Sepulang sekolah aku memutuskan untuk pergi pulang karena hari ini aku tak ada jadwal latihan basket. Aku berjalan menyusuri jalan sekolah menuju gerbang. Daun-daun jatuh dan terbawa angin. Sampai ada satu daun jatuh di atas kepalaku dan kuambil daun itu dan kubuang.

"Ano, Akashi-kun!"seru seseorang dari belakangku.

Aku pun menoleh kebelakangku mengikuti arah suara yang tadi memanggilku.

"Ah, Yuna.."

"Akhirnya sampai juga..haah haah..."ucap Yuna dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Aku yakin dia habis lari tadi.

"Kamu ngapain lari ngejar aku?"tanyaku datar.

"Aku ingin mengembalikan ini padamu. Terima kasih ya,"ucapnya sambil mendongakkan wajahnya.

Eh? What the—

Kenapa wajahnya...

"Akashi-kun? Akashi-kun?"tanya Yuna sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajahku.

"Ah, kenapa?"aku langsung tersadar setelah ia menurunkan tangannya.

"Kamu melamun?"tanya Yuna.

"Ah, tidak. Anu...kamu dandan?"tanyaku agak ragu.

Inilah yang ingin kukatakan. Entah ada apa dengan Yuna hari ini. Dia tiba-tiba muncul dengan dandanan yang sebenarnya...ehm, cantik sekali. Dia mungkin habis di dandani oleh kakak kelasnya di ruang seni. Lihat saja dia sekarang, bulu matanya terlihat lentik dan agak tebal. Bibirnya di beri lipgloss bening dan ia juga memakai maskara warna pink tipis di kedua pipinya. Aku yakin warna putih cerah dari wajahnya karena memakai foundation dan bedak kecantikan.

Uhh...jujur dia cantik sekali, tapi aku gengsi mau bilan dia cantik.

"A-Oh, ini ya. Maaf, tadi ketika aku di ruang kesenian kakak kelasku mendandaniku,"ujarnya sambil tersipu malu.

Sudah kuduga. Tebakanku tepat.

"Lalu, kamu mau pulang dengan dandanan begitu?"tanyaku sambil menerima buku tulis matematikaku darinya.

"Pengennya sih begitu, tapi..."

" Tapi?"

"...a-aku tidak punya make up remover di rumah. Ibuku tak punya peralatan rias yang lengkap seperti mereka. Paling dirumah hanya punya lipstik dan bedak saja,"ujarnya sambil tertawa canggung. Dan sesekali ia juga menundukkan kepalanya karena malu.

"A-aku ingin menghapus make up-nya. Itu saja,"ucapnya dengan wajah merona merah.

Oh, sh*t. Kamu merona seperti itu membuatku juga ikut merona tahu! Sialan, aku jadi salah tingkah.

Tiit tiit!

Ah, itu suara klakson mobilku. "Sebentar,"ucapku pada Yuna. Yuna hanya bisa melongo melihatku berlari ke arah mobilku.

"Rio, kamu ada punya make up remover?"tanyaku.

"Untuk apa,Tuan?"

"Jawab saja, ada atau tidak?"

"Ada, Tuan,"

"Mana?"tanyaku.

Rio, butlerku segera merogoh laci-laci mobilku. Dan akhirnya ia menemukan make up remover dan kapas. Fuhh, untunglah aku ingat kalau dulu bibiku pernah meninggalkan make up remover milinya di mobil ini. Aku menerima botol itu dan satu plastik kecil berisi kapas, lalu aku kembali ke Yuna yang masih berdiri mematung di sana.

"Sini,"ucapku sambil menarik tangannya.

Kami berjalan menuju salah satu pohon yang sekelilingnya ditutupi bata berlapiskan keramik hingga bisa menjadi tempat duduk disana. Aku menyuruh Yuna untuk duduk di sana dan aku mulai menuangkan make up remover secukupnya di atas kapas putih.

"Bentar,"bisikku sebelum mengoleskan make up remover itu ke wajahnya.

Uwaah, aku ternyata sedekat ini dengannya. Lihat saja wajahnya kini merah padam karena jarak kami yang cukup dekat ini. Aku harus sekuat tenaga untuk tetap tenang dan terlihat datar di hadapannya. Dan jujur saja itu kulakukan mati-matian tahu!

Perlahan aku mengusap wajahnya yang agak oval itu dengan kapas yang kukasih make up remover. Sedikit demi sedikit foundation dan bedaknya hilang terserap cairan removernya. Bahkan maskara berwarna pinknya pun luntur oleh remover. Bibirnya pun juga tak lupa kuusap dengan kapas untuk menghilangkan lipglossnya. Sebenarnya aku merasa agak berat kalau dandanan milik Yuna di hapus karena sejujurnya dia cantik bila di dandan seperti tadi. Tapi, entah kenapa aku merasa wajah tadi todak boleh diperlihatkan orang lain selain aku.

Aku berhenti sejenak menatapnya. Dan ia pun juga menatap balik padaku.

Kenapa...wajahnya ini mengingatkanku pada seseorang? aku berpikir sejenak melihat wajahnya yang kira-kira mirip seseorang yang pernah mempunyai mimik wajah yang sama seperti dia.

"A...kashi...-kun?"

Dan mataku sekarang terfokus pada bibirnya yang baru saja bersih dari lipgloss, namun masih menyisakan kilap di atasnya. Kalau saja aku tidak menahan diriku sekarang,mungkin aku sudah...

"Sudah,"ucapku datar sambil mengumpulkan beberapa kapas yang tadi kugunakan untuk menghapus make up di wajah Yuna dan membuangnya ke tong sampah terdekat.

"Aku pulang du-"kata-kataku terpotong saat aku membalikkan badanku dan menatapnya kembali.

Terlihat raut wajahnya berubah menjadi agak suram. Ke-kenapa jadi seperti ini? Memangnya apa yang telah kulakukan?

"Oh, ya sudah. Sampai jumpa besok, Akashi-kun,"ucapnya sambil berjalan menjauhiku.

Kuso! Ada apa sebenarnya ini? Kenapa dia?

"Tunggu, Yu-"lagi-lagi ucapanku terpotong saat ingin mengejarnya. Tapi kenapa kakiku terasa kaku untuk berjalan?

Apa-apaan pula dengan wajah itu? Kenapa wajahnya seakan-akan menyesal?

~Same~

'_Kenapa...'_

'_Kenapa aku merasa kecewa?'_

'_padahal aku beruntung sudah berada di dekatnya. Tapi, Akashi-kun seperti menahan diri akan sesuatu. Aku tahu itu karena dia menatapku dengan tatapan 'Kenapa...'_

'_Kenapa aku merasa kecewa?'_

'_padahal aku beruntung sudah berada di dekatnya. Tapi, Akashi-kun seperti menahan diri akan sesuatu. Aku tahu itu karena dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang aneh,'_

Yuna tergesa-gesa menuju ruang kelasnya untuk mengambil kembali tas sekolahnya. Ia membuka pintu kelas dan segera mengambil tasnya dengan terburu-buru. Setelahnya ia keluar kelas dengan wajah sedih. Terlihat raut wajahnya yang sedih karena kejadian barusan. Ia tahu Akashi menatapnya saat ia berhenti sejenak untuk menghapus make upnya. Tapi, tatapan itu bukanlah tatapan biasa.

Tatapan itu...

"Yuna, Yuna? Yuna!"

"Ah!"

Yuna tersentak saat ada seseorang yang memanggilnya dengan keras dan menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Ia dengan cepat menoleh dan menatap orang yang baru saja menepuknya.

"Mika-san?"

"Kamu kenapa? Kenapa wajahmu tampak kusut? Dan...make upnya kamu hapus?"tanya Mika bertubi-tubi. Namun, Yuna hanya bisa diam menjawab pertanyaan Mika sambil menoleh ke arah lain.

Keduanya terdiam sesaat sampai akhirnya Mika angkat bicara,.

"Sudahlah, bagaimana kalau kita bicarakan di ruang seni? Kebetulan aku ingin kesana karena ada sesuatu yang mau kuambil. Mau ikut?"tawarnya sambil menatap Yuna lekat-lekat.

Yuna berpikir sebentar. Kemudian ia mengangguk pelan tanda ia menyetujuinya. Dan mereka pun pergi ke ruang kesenian mereka.

~Same~

"Jadi, maukah kamu menceritakan padaku apa yang telah terjadi? Kenapa tiba-tiba kamu menghapus make upmu?"tanya Mika lembut.

Kini keduanya duduk berhadapan dengan meja di antara keduanya dengan teko dan dua cangkir teh berwarna pink sakura menemani mereka berdua. Yuna menyesap tehnya pelan, lalu meletakkannya dia atas piring kecil yang berwarna senada dengan cangkir mungil tersebut.

"Aku...menghapusnya karena aku tidak biasa,"ucapnya.

"Lalu?"

"Aku bertemu dengan Akashi-kun,"lanjutnya.

"Untuk?"

"Mengembalikkan buku catatan matematika yang kupinjam darinya,"

"Heh?kok bisa?"

"Maksud?"

"Jarang sekali ada yang berani mau meminjam dari anak itu. Padahal dia menakutkan lho, selalu bawa gunting kemana-mana,"ujar Mika sambil memangku kaki kirinya diatas lutut kanannya.

"Eh? Benarkah?"

"Iyalah, masa' kamu ngga perhatikan dia selama di kelas? Memang sih dia pintar, tampan, tinggi, dan jago basket pula. Bahkan ia juga merupakan kapten tim basket sekolah kita. Siapa yang ngga kenal akan kesadisannya dia? Kamu ngga tahu sih, beberapa waktu lalu ia pernah menodongkan pada teman kelas kita gara-gara mau bolos piket? Dia menasihatinya kayak merintah budak taulah. Makanya ia sedikit bisa berteman dengan teman-teman, kecuali dengan yang ikut basket tentunya,"ujar Mika panjang lebar kemudian menyesap tehnya.

"Souka...tapi sebenarnya ia orang baik kok. Buktinya ia pernah menemaniku saat pameran lukisan minggu lalu,"ujar Yuna.

Brusssh!

Mika memuncratkan isi mulutnya. Dan untungnya tidak mengenai Yuna yang berada di depannya.

"Apa? Dia menemanimu? Bagaimana ceritanya dia sampai menemanimu?"tanya Mika bertubi-tubi saking keponya.

"Waktu itu,..."

Yuna pun menceritakan kronologis kejadian dimana ia nyaris menginap lagi di sekolah kalau saja waktu itu Akashi tidak menemukannya dan mengajaknya menginap di mansionnya selama semalam. Kemudian ia juga menceritakan pengalamannya selama ia dan Akashi berada di tempat pameran dan berhadapan dengan dua orang pria mencurigakan yang berniat membuang lukisannya sampai selesai.

Mika hanya memangut-mangut mendengarkan cerita Yuna tentang Akashi waktu itu.

"Hmm, benar-benar langka ya. Tak kukira Akashi akan selembut itu padamu, Yuna. Berarti kamu orang yang beruntung!"ujarnya dengan semangat.

"Beruntung? Beruntung karena apa?"

"Masa' kamu ngga nyadar sih? Itu kode tau! Kode!"

"Kode?"

"Artinya dia menyukaimu, Yuna!"

Yuna ternganga saat jawaban itu meluncur dari mulut Mika yang sedang menodongkan sendok tehnya ke depan mukanya. Tak lama setelah itu Mika kembali duduk dan menaruh sendok tehnya di atas mulut cangkirnya sambil mendesah pelan. Tak disangka kalau Yuna benar-benar polos sampai tak tahu perasaan dirinya sendiri dan perasaan Akashi.

Ia membiarkan anak itu termenung sebentar memikirkan kata-katanya.

"Haah...Yuna, Yuna. Kamu terlalu banyak belajar sih, sampai-sampai kamu lupa bahwa masa-masa seperti kita pun harus belajar mengenai cinta. Kalau tidak begitu kamu tidak akan tahu cara mendapatkan pasangan hidupmu dimasa mendatang,"ucap Mika datar lalu menyesap tehnya sampai habis.

"Pasangan hidup ya..."

Mika menaruh cangkir tehnya yang sudah kosong diatas piring kecil, lalu menopang dagunya dengan kedua punggung tangannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti soal cinta..."

"Kau akan tahu nanti setelah merasakannya, Yuna. Sekarang masih belum,"ucap Mika sambil menatap penuh perhatian pada Yuna.

"Souka...terima kasih, Mika-san,"

"Kamu terlalu formal. Panggil saja Mika,"ucap Mika sambil mengadahkan tangannya tanda penolakan.

"Tapi.."

"Miiika. Panggil aku itu,"ucapnya sambil memasang wajah agak kesal yang dibuat-buat.

"Baiklah. Mi-Mika,"ucap Yuna gugup.

"Nah, begitu baru bagus. Oh ya soal make up mungkin aku tak perlu mendandanimu,"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Aku suka wajahmu yang natural tanpa make up seperti ini. Itu saja sudah manis kok. Mungkin Akashi juga akan berpikir seperti itu padamu,"ucap Mika sambil berdiri dan mulai merapikan teko dan cangkir-cangkir mereka.

'_Akashi-kun juga berpikir seperti itu? Lalu, apa maksud tatapan tadi?_'batin Yuna dalam hati.

~Same~

Malam sudah tiba, kini sudah pukul 20.00

Aku masih terpaku pada soal-soal matematika yang membahas soal pertidaksamaan kuadrat. Kuputar-putarkan pulpenku dengan jari telunjuk, tengah,dan ibu jariku. Lalu berhenti untuk sekedar mengetuk-ngetukkannya di atas meja belajarku. Aku mundur sambil menyandarkan punggung dan kepalaku di kursi berlenganku.

"Haaah...bosan,"gumamku sambil mengadahkan kepalaku ke atas dan menatap langit-langit kamar.

Langit-langit kamar berwarna pucat sepucat bulan purnama yang kini mau memasuki masa penghabisannya. Aku menoleh ke kiri dan mendapati sebuah lukisan merah yang terpampang tak jauh dari tempatku duduk sekarang. Aku ingat lukisan itu. Itu lukisan pemberian Yuna padaku di hari terakhir dia menginap disini.

'_Aku tidak bisa membawanya ke rumah karena tak ada tempat lagi. Jadi kupikir aku ingin memberikannya padamu. Kamu mau?_'

'_Tapi apakah semudah itu memberikan hasil karyamu pada orang sepertiku? Aku merasa tak pantas untuk menerimanya,_'

'_Ayolah, terima saja. Anggap saja ini hadiah persahabatan kita yang pertama, oke?_'

Persahabatan ya?

Aku bangkit dari dudukku dan berjalan mendekat lukisan itu. Lukisan yang menggambarkan taman bunga mawar dan ditengahnya terlilit di kawat berbentuk hati. Yuna, apa kamu yakin lukisan ini adalah makna persahabatan?

Kupikir ini bukan persahabatan.

Tapi cinta.

~Same~

Keesokan harinya...

"Ha~h, aku tak bisa tidur semalam karena mengerjakan pe er,"gumam Yuna sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya yang tentunya masih kosong.

Terlihat kedua matanya berkantung seperti mata panda. Semalam ia baru bisa tidur jam 11 malam. Itu pun ia nyaris tidak bangun pagi kalau saja setelah alarm berbunyi Ibunya tidak membangunkannya saat itu juga. Sesekali ia mengucek matanya yang masih lelah karena belajar kemalaman itu dan menguap lebar.

Digesernya pintu kelasnya itu dan kemudian memasukinya. Kedua matanya sedikit terbelalak ketika ia mendapati sosok seorang pemuda berambut merah tengah tertidur dengan menggunakan satu tangannya untuk menyanggah kepalanya.

'_Akashi-kun.._'batin Yuna.

Terbesit sebuah ingatan tentang kejadian kemarin dimana ia dan Akashi berduaan di bawah pohon. Yuna menundukkan kepalanya sedikit dan berusaha melupakan kejadian itu. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

'_oh ya, kemarin baru saja rolling tempat duduk. Aku di..._'

Ia mencoba mengingat dimana ia seharusnya duduk untuk hari ini. Dan pandangannya berakhir di tempat duduk dekat Akashi yang dimana tempat duduk Akashi berada di dekat jendela. Yuna hanya bisa mendesah pelan mendapati tempat duduknya yang sekarang bisa dibilang kurang beruntung. Karena bagaimana pun juga suasana hatinya sedang tidak ingin berada di dekat Akashi. Namun, Yuna hanya bisa pasrah karenanya.

Dengan agak berat hati Yuna berjalan tanpa suara ke tempat duduknya. Ia menarik kursi perlahan dan menggantungkan tasnya di sebelah mejanya. Ia menyandarkan dirinya di kursinya dan mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas dan menatap langit-langit pucat kelasnya dan menghela nafas pelan.

Ia melirik ke arah Akashi yang masih tertidur dengan sebelah tangannya itu dan sesekali mengubah posisinya agar kepalanya tidak jatuh ke meja. Yuna menguap dan menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. Kemudian ia mengambil tasnya dan mencari buku tulis matematikanya, mengeluarkannya dan menaruhkan di meja, dan kembali menggantungkan tasnya di sebelah meja.

Ia mengambil pensilnya dan mulai mencorat-coret di buku coretannya untuk mengerjakan ulang soal-soal dibuku tugasnya.

Namun, tanpa ia sadari sebenarnya Akashi sudah menyadari keberadaannya dalam tidurnya. Dan diam-diam Akashi memperhatikannya dalam tidurnya.

~Same~

"Yak, untuk hari ini cukup sekian. Ingat minggu depan kita ulangan pertidaksamaan kuadrat, oke?"ujar sang guru sambil merapikan buku-bukunya.

"Baik!"sahut seluruh murid serempak.

"Berdiri! Beri hormat"seru ketua kelas memberi komando. Semua murid pun berdiri.

"Selamat siang, Pak!"

"Selamat siang. Sekarang kalian boleh istirahat,"ujar sang guru sambil berlalu keluar kelas.

"Fuaaah! Pelajarannya benar-benar bikin ngantuk!"

"Baka! Kau bahkan sempat digeplak sama bapaknya tau!"

"Hahahaha, dasar tukang tidur kamu!"

Itulah yang diramaikan oleh anak-anak di belakang Yuna. Dalam hati Yuna tertawa pelan, namun ia tak berani bila ia menoleh ke belakang dan ikut berbicara dengan mereka. Karena yang ada malah mereka mengejeknya. Yuna hanya bisa tertunduk lemas dan menghela nafas sambil menyusun kertas-kertas coretan yang ia pakai untuk mencatat soal-soal di papan tulis. Tiba-tiba satu dari kumpulan kertasnya itu terjatuh ke lantai. Yuna yang melihat kertasnya jatuh segera mengambilnya, namun ia di dahului leh sebuah tangan yang mengambil kertasnya itu.

"Ah, terima ka-"

Akashi melihat dengan seksama coretan yang berada di kertas itu. Yuna yang ingin mengambilnya dari Akashi hanya bisa terdiam sejenak menunggu Akashi menyerahkan kertas itu.

"Hmm, kamu suka banget gambar manga ya?"tanya Akashi.

"Huh?"

Yuna terdiam sejenak. '_Aduh, aku baru ingat selama pelajaran tadi aku kan menggambar juga! Dia sadar tidak ya kalau gamba itu..._'batin Yuna kini panik. Terlihat wajahnya merona merah karenanya.

"Hei.."

"Ah, oh, i-iya. Aku suka menggambar manga kok, hahaha"ujar Yuna sambil tertawa canggung. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidaklah '_Sialan, aku pasti tampangnya memalukan di hadapannya sekarang. Sebal,_'batin Yuna lagi kemudian mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi murung kembali.

"Uhmm, ano, tolong kembalikan,"ucap Yuna sambil menyodorkan tangannya pada Akashi. Akashi terdiam kemudian menyeringai pelan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi..."

"?"

"Larilah untuk mendapatkannya,"ucap Akashi sambil menyeringai jahil pada Yuna. Ia langsung berlari keluar kelas sambil membawa kertas itu.

"Tu-Tunggu! Akashi-kun!"seru Yuna kini berdiri menyusul Akashi keluar tanpa memperdulikan tatapan mata murid lain ke arahnya.

Yuna berlari sekuat tenaga seanjang lorong untuk menyusul Akashi. Dan dengan cekatan pula ia menghindari kerumunan orang dan menaiki tangga. "Akashi-kun! Tunggu!"seru Yuna sambil berlari menaiki tangga. Ia terus berlari sampai lantai paling atas gedung sekolahnya atau tepatnya atap sekolah.

"Akashi-kun! Sudah lah! Hentikan! Aku-"

"Yo!"

"Wah, pendatang baru nih,"

"Kawaii na,"

Terlihat sekumpulan pemuda yang merupakan anggota klub basket Rakuzan. Akashi hanya bisa tersenyum lebar ke arah Yuna sambil melambaikan kertasnya. Terlihat empat pemuda lain yang kini menikmati makan siang mereka. "Kemarilah, dan ambil kertasmu,"ucap Akashi.

Yuna berjalan perlahan mendekati Akashi dan mengambil kertasnya. "Terima kasih, uhh—"ucap Yuna yang tiba-tiba memegang dada kirinya dan berjongkok.

"Huwaa! Anak itu kenapa?" seru seorang berkulit gelap.

"Dek! Kamu ngga apa-apa kan?"tanya seorang pemuda berambut agak panjang dan berwajah cantik menghampirinya dan merangkul pundaknya.

"Tidak apa-apa, dadaku hanya sesak saja. Sudah lama aku tidak lari seperti tadi,"ucap Yuna sambil tersenyum miris sambil terus meremas seragam di dadanya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal namun sesak hingga membuat dadanya terasa makin sesak.

"Apa jangan-jangan kamu kena penyakit asma?"tanya Akashi ikut berjongkok.

"Tidak juga. Aku memang seperti ini sejak dulu. Paru-paruku termasuk yang lemah hingga aku tak bisa banyak lari seperti tadi,"ujar Yuna kini sudah bisa bernafas normal. Pemuda berambut pendek itu membantu Yuna untuk berdiri.

"Maaf, aku tak tahu soal itu,"ucap Akashi datar. Dan tentunya membuat empat teman lainnya terbelalak.

'_Baru kali ini aku melihat Akashi meminta maaf pada seorang gadis,_'batin mereka.

"Ne, ne...bagaimana kalau bergabung dengan kami saja manis? Mumpung kamu sudah disini dan dibawa oleh Akashi, maka kamu adalah bagian dari kami. Oya, namaku Reo Mibuchi, aku dijuluki 'Ibu para Rakuzan', panggil saja aku Reo-nee. Aku akan menganggapmu sebagai adikku sendiri...um, siapa namamu?"ujar Reo panjang lebar sambil menyentuhkan jari telunjuknya di dagu Yuna.

"Yuna Seijuurou. Salam kenal Reo-nee,"

Bruuust!

Semua menyemburkan apa yang mereka minum, kecuali Akashi dan Reo. Tapi Reo hanya bisa tahan nafas dan nyengir kuda mendengarnya.

'_Nama mereka sama! Tapi kepribadiannya berbeda! Sungguh keajaiban dunia!_'batin mereka.

"Yu-Yuna ya,oke oke. Sekarang kalian mengenalkan diri kalian!"ucap Reo sambil menunjuk tiga yang lainnya yang masiih dengan kecengoan mereka.

"Namaku Nebuya Eikichi, salam kenal,"ucap seorang yang berkulit gelap.

"Hayama Kotarou, salam kenal!"

"Mayuzumi Chihiro, kelas 3,"ucap Mayuzumi datar sambil terus membaca novelnya cuek.

"Uh...iya, salam kenal semua,"ucap Yuna sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Nah, ayo Yuna-chan. Aku ada jajan enak, kita makan bareng oke?"ujar Reo sambil menuntun Yuna layaknya seorang putri. Yuna yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa tersenyum kecil dan mengiyakan ajakan Reo.

Reo pun mempersilahkan Yuna duduk melingkari mereka berenam. Yuna disuguhi bento milik Reo yang bisa dibilang 'Wah, master chef nih ye', dengan malu-malu Yuna menerima suapan dari Reo layaknya Ibu yang mengasuh anaknya. Yuna hanya bisa terdiam sambil mengunyah tamagoyaki (telur dadar gulung) buatan Reo. Sedangkan Akashi yang duduk dekat Yuna hanya diam sambil menikmati minuman kalengnya dengan santai.

'Aku tidak khawatir kalau dia diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Reo karena pada dasarnya Reo ingin punya adik perempuan,'batin Akashi yang sekarang sedang memandang Reo berdebat dengan Hayama yang ingin menyuapi Yuna. Yuna hanya bisa bengong melihat mereka berdua berdebat, namun pada akhirnya Mayuzumi mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

"Daripada meladeni mereka, sini kusuapi. Katakan 'aaaah',"ucap Mayuzumi sambil mengambil tamagoyaki. Yuna terdiam sambil menatap Mayuzumi dan tamagoyaki secara bergantian.

Oke, ini buruk bagi Akashi sekarang. Ia meletakkan minuman kaleng disebelahnya, lalu berjalan –atau tepatnya merangkak-. Ketika makanan itu mau masuk ke mulut Yuna, Akashi langsung melahap tamagoyaki tersebut. Seketika keadaan menjadi hening dimana Reo dan Hayama saling mencengkram baju satu sama lain sambil cengo melihap posisi Akashi yang agak nungging dan Nebuya yang sedang makan langsung berhenti. Mayuzumi maupun Yuna juga tak kalah terkejut melihat Akashi.

"Hm? Apa kalian lihat-lihat? Memangnya salah kalau aku memakan tamagoyaki?"tanya Akashi datar kembali duduk bersimpuh disamping Yuna.

'_Ngga salah sih. Cuma cara makannya saja anti-mainstream,_'batin mereka berempat. Dan tentunya Akashi dapat membaca pikiran lewat ekspresi mereka.

"Hari ini latihan kulipat gandakau menjadi tiga kali. Awas saja kalau kabur,"ucap Akashi datar namun terkesan memerintah.

"Ba-baik!"sahut mereka serempak. Akashi pun menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

'_Enaknya Akashi-kun bisa makan bareng disini,_'batin Yuna sambil tersenyum ke arah mereka yang kini kembali makan.

Lalu teringat bahwa Yuna sudah mengantongi kertas yang tadi Akashi bawa lari sampai ke sini. Mau tahu apa yang ia gambar?

Yuna menggambar Akashi dari sudut pandangnya selama ia belajar. Jujur Yuna malu ketika gambar itu Akashi ambil dan dilihatnya. Tak bisa ia bayangkan bagaiman Akashi akan marah kepadanya.

"Aku tidak akan marah kalau kamu yang menggambarnya,Yuna,"ucap Akashi tiba-tiba hingga menyadarkan Yuna. Yuna menoleh tak percaya kepadanya, sedangkan Akashi hanya diam sambil kembali meminum minuman kalengnya.

"Aku tahu kamu akan menggambarku. Bagaimana tidak? Selama pelajaran matamu melirik padaku terus, tapi tanpa kamu sadari aku juga memperhatikanmu meski kamu berada di dekatku,"ucap Akashi datar. Yuna menunduk merasa bersalah karena kelancangannya sudah menggambar Akashi tanpa izin.

"Maaf, harusnya aku tidak menggambarmu. Aku hanya merasa kamu mudah digambar, lalu aku menggambarmu,"ucap Yuna dengan nada menyesal.

Akashi menepuk pucuk kepala Yuna pelan. "Tak apa, asal kamu yang menggambar aku tak keberatan,"ucap Akashi lalu bangkit berdiri.

"Aku duluan,"

"Hee? Sei-chan sudah mau pergi? Jahat sekaliii!"ucap Reo sambil menarik tangan Akashi dengan wajah memelas.

"Berisik kau Reo. Dan berhenti menarik tanganku. Sakit tahu!"

"Sei-chan hidoii desu yo!"

Yang lain pun ikut meraimaikan acara tarik-menarik tangan Akashi dengan wajah memelas. Yuna yang melihatnya tak kuasa menahan tawanya.

"Hahahahaha!"tawa Yuna sambil memegang perutnya sekaligus menutup mulutnya karena malu.

Mereka berlima pun menoleh pada Yuna yang sekarang tertawa. Dan entah kenapa dalam waktu singkat mereka juga ikut tertawa, kecuali Akashi. Akashi hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya merona karena malu. Kalau saja tak ada acara tarik-menarik tangannya tadi, mungkin ia tak akan sebegini malunya.

"Sudah, sudah. Uhuk uhuk! Aduh sakit perut juga nih. Sudah lama aku tak tertawa seperti tadi,"ujar Yuna kini ikut berdiri.

"Tapi, aku suka Yuna-chan yang tertawa seperti tadi. Yuna-chan benar-benar senang ya?"tanya Reo sambil tersenyum lembut pada Yuna.

"Iya, aku senang sekali,"jawab Yuna membalas senyum pada Reo.

"Yah, baguslah kalau begitu. Sering-seringlah ke sini bersama kami, aku yakin kami bisa jadi temanmu,"ucap Hayama sambil memamerkan ototnya. Akashi pun melotot.

"Ngapain kamu pamer otot, Hayama?"tanya Akashi ketus.

"Heh, ini menunjukkan bahwa aku perkasa. Bukan begitu Yuna-chan?"

Yuna mengangguk kaku menanggapi Hayama. Hayama pun nyengir kuda pada Akashi, sedangkan Akashi sendiri hanya bisa menghela nafas menghadapi anak buahnya. Yuna yang melihatnya hanya bisa menyengir pelan melihat ekspresi Akashi yang nampaknya tidak suka dengan tingkah mereka, namun lucu dimata Yuna.

"Sudah deh, aku mau kembali ke kelas. Pelajaran selanjutnya akan segera dimulai,"ujar Akashi pada akhirnya. Yuna pun mengikutinya dari belakang. Terlihat para senpai sudah mulai bangkit dari duduk mereka dan juga bersiap untuk kembali ke kelas.

"Nanti kita makan bareng lagi nee, Yuna-chan!"ucap Reo sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Iya, sampai ketemu lagi!"ucap Yuna sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Reo dan yang lainnya.

Ia pun berjalan menuruni tangga mengikuti Akashi menuju kelas mereka. Yuna masih tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum setelah melewati jam makan siang mereka bersama para senpai mereka. Akashi menoleh pada Yuna yang berjalan sejajar dengannya.

"Kenapa kamu tersenyum?"tanya Akashi datar.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya merasa senang saja bisa melewati makan siang bersama teman-teman basketmu itu. Apalagi Reo-nee sangat baik padaku, seperti kakak perempuan saja,"ujar Yuna.

"Dia memang dasarnya agak kecewek-an sih. Buktinya dia suka warna pink,"ucap Akashi agak menggerutu.

"Haha, bisa saja. Tapi dia juga keibuan, daritadi berusaha melindungiku seperti anaknya sendiri,"

"Diantara kami dia yang paling keibuan, tapi kalau sudah bertemu dengan anak perempuan dia akan menganggapnya seperti adiknya sendiri. Jadi jangan salah kalau suatu saat kamu akan didandani olehnya,"ucap Akashi. Diam-diam ia tersenyum saat mengatakan hal itu.

"Ah, kamu ini ada-ada saja, Akashi-kun,"ucap Yuna sambil menyiku lengan Akashi. Yang disikut hanya bisa tersenyum menahan tawa karena tingkah Yuna.

"Hmm, lain kali kita makan bersama mereka saja. Tapi kamu juga harus bawa bekal lho,"ucap Akashi sambil nyengir pelan.

"Un, ngga masalah kalau itu maumu,"sahut Yuna tersenyum pada Akashi. Akashi menoleh padanya dan membalas senyum pada Yuna. "Janji ya?"tanya Yuna sambil mengangkat kepalan tangannya.

Akashi terbelalak saat melihat kepalan tangan itu. Itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang mirip dengannya. Akashi terhenti di jalan sambil memandang kepalan tangan milik Yuna.

"Untuk apa?"

"Eh, ah, maaf! Aku reflek melakukannya. Maaf, kebiasaan waktu dulu sih, haha,"ucap Yuna panik sambil menyembunyikan kepalan tangannya.

"Oh, aku mengerti. Nih,"ucap Akashi kini mengangkat kepalan tangannya pada Yuna.

"Eh? Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa,"jawab Akashi sambl tersenyum simpul.

"Baiklah kalau begitu,"

Yuna pun mengangkat kepalan tangan kanannya dan membalas kepalan tangan kiri Akashi.

'_Bagian ini pun mirip 'dengannya' dulu,_'batin Akashi.

~Same~

**To be continued...**

**Mind to RnR?**


	2. Chapter 2

~Same~

Entah apa yang ada dipikiranku sekarang, kenapa...

"Kenapa aku berdandan hari ini?"gumamku sambil memasang tampang agak masam.

Itu terjadi waktu beberapa hari yang lalu..

.

.

.

"Yuna,"

"Hm?"

"Hari Minggu kamu ada waktu luang?"tanya Akashi seraya memainkan pulpennya. Saat ini kami sedang belajar bersama di perpustakaan untuk persiapan ulangan harian.

"Ada kok. Aku juga kebetulan mau belanja hari Minggu. Kenapa?"sahutku menghentikan kegiatan menulisku.

"Bisa temani aku hari itu?"tanya Akashi.

"Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Ngga apa-apa. Bagaimana? Kamu bisa kan?"tanya Akashi kini memperlihatkan seringainya.

Oke, pertanda buruk kalau aku menolaknya. Karena aku tahu kalau ia mengancam para senpai pasti dengan seringai mengancamnya itu.

"Baiklah, tapi aku juga ingin berbelanja untuk Ibuku, oke?"

"Hn,"

.

.

.

Percakapan singkat itu jujur membuatku agak tidak enak karena tahu-tahu aku langsung menyetujuinya. Bahkan sebelum berangkat pun Ibuku sudah heboh sendiri dan mengataiku mau kencan, dan tentunya tak lupa ia memberiku daftar belanja yang jumlahnya...banyak pake banget karena itu untuk persediaan selama tiga bulan. Bahkan aku sendiri sampai bingung melihatnya.

Aku melihat jam tangan hitamku yang sekarang menunjukkan pukul 08.15 waktu setempat. Aku menoleh pada sebuah butik tempat aku berdiri sekarang. Dari situ terpantul bayangan diriku yang memakai baju lengan pendek dengan kerah bentuk V dan rok berwarna merah dengan gambar bunga disudut bawahnya. Rambutku sengaja kuikat ekor kuda karena tahu cuaca hari ini akan panas. Bahkan aku sempat memakai lotion untuk menghindari panas matahari yang menyengat.

Tak lama tas kecil merahku pun terasa bergetar, ah aku yakin ada panggilan masuk dari dia. Aku merogoh tasku dan mencari ponselku. Setelah ditemukan, aku membuka ponselku. Dan ternyata benar dia.

"Ha'i, moshi-moshi,"

"Udah sampai?"

"Sudah, kamu dimana?"

"Dibelakangmu,"

"Heh?"

Aku menoleh ke belakangku dan melihat sosok yang tengah dalam posisi menelpon. Ia tersenyum mengejek padaku, "Baka (bodoh),"ucapnya sambil menutup ponselnya. Aku sedikit kesal mendengarnya dan juga menutup ponselku.

"Rasanya ngga tepat kalau kamu bilang aku bodoh, Akashi-kun,"ucapku protes.

"Lalu?"

"Kan kamu sendiri yang bilang kalau sudah datang kamu yang misscall,"

"Lah terus dimana salahnya,"

"Kamu muncul seakan jatuh dari langit tau,"

"Hoo..."

Oke, dia mengejekku sekarang dan aku jengkel melihatnya. Tapi kuputuskan untuk diam saja daripada dia makin menjengkelkan. "Haah, sudahlah. Jadi, kita mau kemana?"tanyaku.

"Terserahmu,"

"Kok begitu? Kan kamu yang bilang kamu yang mau jalan,"

"Kamu sendiri yang bilang mau belanja, jadi ikut saja,"ucap Akashi makin menyeringai tidak jelas.

"Lalu, kamu yang mengajakku untuk jalan itu apa?"tanyaku lagi makin kesal.

"Aku hanya ingin berdua denganmu saja hari ini. Apa aku salah?"tanya Akashi sambil tersenyum padaku.

Aku tercengang saat mendengar kalimat terakhirnya itu. Kenapa rasanya aku yang salah tingkah ya? Dan kenapa jantungku jadi berdebar seperti ini?

Aku dan dia terdiam.

"Haah, sudahlah. Kamu sudah sarapan belum?"tanya Akashi memecahkan suasana.

"Eh? Belum tuh,"jawabku.

Akashi pun melirik sekitar kami. Sampai dirasa menemukan sesuatu, tiba-tiba ia menarik tanganku.

"Kita makan disana aja yuk!"ucapnya sambil terus menarik tanganku.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam menatapnya. Lalu kulirik pergelangan tanganku yang ia genggam. Seketika itu juga wajahku langsung merona dibuatnya. A-apa seperti ini kencan yang dimaksud? Berpegangan tangan seperti ini rasanya membuatku malu. Apalagi setelah melihat tangan Akashi yang ternyata lebih besar dariku sedang menggandeng pergelangan tanganku seperti sedang memborgolku.

Kami berdua pun masuk pada sebuah cafe sederhana yang dimana pengunjungnya masih sedikit hari ini. "Selamat datang!"seru seorang pelayan perempuan menyambut kami.

"Tolong meja untuk dua orang,"ucap Akashi.

"Ah, bersama pacar ya? Mari ikut saya,"ucap pelayan itu sambil berjalan menuntun kami. Eh, pacar? Aku dan Akashi?

Kami berdua pun mengikutinya ke meja dekat jendela dengan pot bunga di sebelahnya. Kemudian pelayan lain membawakan buku menu pada kami.

"Silahkan mau pesan apa,"ucap pelayan tersebut sambil bersiap dengan kertas pesanan dan papan jalannya.

Aku mulai membuka buku menu tersebut sambil melihat-lihat nama makanan yang tertera pada buku tersebut. Satu persatu nama makanan kubaca dalam list tersebut, bahkan ada pula gambar makanan yang termuat di dalamnya yang kupikir pasti enak. Lalu aku membuka halaman untuk minuman dan kuharap ada yang kusuka disana.

"Ah,"

"Sudah tahu apa yang mau dipesan?"tanya pelayan tersebut.

"Um...tolong strawberry milkshake satu ya,"ucapku agak gugup.

"Baik. Apa lagi?"

"Aku pesan earl tea satu ya,"ucap Akashi. Si pelayan pun mengangguk dan mencatat pesanan Akashi.

"Makanannya?"

"Uhm, sebentar..."ucapku kembali membalikkan halaman menunya ke daftar makanan.

Uhh, kenapa banyak sekali dan jujur aku tak tahu apa saja menu andalan disini karena ini pertama kalinya makan di cafe. Namun mataku tertuju pada satu nama unik. 'Teddy bears Rice with Omelet and fillet chicken'.

"Anu, teddy bears rice with omelet and fillet chicken ya,"ucapku pada akhirnya.

"Oke, kalau Anda?"tanya pelayan pada Akashi.

"Sama dengan dia,"jawabnya santai.

Eh? Sama denganku? Apa tidak salah?

"Baiklah. Saya ulangi pesanannya ya. Satu strawberry milkshake, satu earl tea, dan dua teddy bears rice with omelet and fillet chicken ya,"ucap palayan itu. Aku dan Akashi pun mengiyakannya.

"baiklah, mohon tunggu sebentar ya,"ucap pelayan itu meninggalkan kami berdua.

Suasana hening kini menyelimuti kami berdua. Tak ada yang bicara diantara kami. Sedikit demi sedikit pengunjung mulai datang memasuki cafe dan suasana menjadi lebih ramai dari sebelumnya. Aku melihat sekitar cafe, cukup sederhana dan bersahabat. Dinding-dindingnya berwarna krem cerah dengan setengah bagian bawahnya berwarna hijau tua. Lalu terdapat setidaknya lima sofa berada di panggung atas dekat aku dan Akashi sekarang duduk. Tiba-tiba aku melihat sebuah mesin yang sepertinya mesin karaoke yang berjarak enam meter dari kami. Dari situ aku mulai tertarik untuk mendatanginya.

"Akashi-kun, aku tinggal sebentar ya,"ucapku sambil tersenyum kepadanya.

"Mau kemana?"

"Itu,"ucapku sambil menunjuk mesin itu.

Aku segera beranjak dari kursiku menuju mesin itu. Sesampainya aku menghampiri mesin itu sambil melihat-lihat sebentar. Lalu, tak lama seorang pelayan menghampiriku. "Mau mencoba menyanyi? Gratis lho!"ucap pelayan itu mempersilahkan diriku.

"Eh? Gratis?"

"Iya, kami baru saja mendapatkan mesin karaoke ini minggu lalu dan mesin ini sudah diisi dengan banyak lagu. Karena sedang promosi untuk minggu ini, kami membolehkan pelanggan untuk menyanyi satu lagu secara gratis. Anda mau mencoba?"jelas pelayan tersebut.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa nih?"tanyaku masih ragu.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Saya bantu memprogramnya ya,"ucap si pelayan sambil mengutak-atik mesin itu.

Dari jauh aku bisa melihat Akashi sedang memperhatikanku. Aku dengan gugup tersenyum padanya sebagai isyarat agar ia tidak khawatir. Lalu, si pelayan menyerahkanku buku lrik lagu dan menyuruhku untuk memilih lagu. Aku pun membuka buku tebal itu dan mencari laguku. Sampai kutemukan laguku, aku memperlihatkan buku itu pada si pelayan dan ia mengangguk dan menyetel instrumen lagu tersebut. Setelah selesai, ia menepuk tangannya keras-keras hingga semua pengunjung melihat ke arah kami.

"Para pengunjung sekalian, kami baru saja mendapatkan pelanggan yang mau mencoba menyanyi di sini. Kami baru saja mendapatkan mesin karaoke ini minggu lalu, sebagai promosi kami membolehkan semua pelanggan menyanyi secara gratis untuk periode hari ini sampai enam hari ke depan. Saya persilahkan Nona untuk menyanyi,"ucap si pelayan diikuti tepuk tangan para pengunjung.

Kemudian lagu pun dimainkan. Aku menyanyikan lagu Taylor Swift yang berjudul Speak Now. Dengan sepenuh hati aku menyanyikan lagu ini semerdu mungkin meski tidak semerdu penyanyi aslinya. Namun, aku bisa menyempurnakannya dengan lafal bahasa Inggrisku yang cukup bagus hingga tak terdengar aneh. Terlihat para pengunjung menikmati alunan laguku, bahkan sakng nikmatnya mereka tidak makan makanan pesanan mereka.

"Horrified looks from everyone in the room But I'm looking at you,"

Pada lirik itu aku menatap Akashi yang tersenyum meinkmati alunan laguku dan aku pun tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Beberapa saat aku melihat ke arah Akashi untuk beberapa lirik selanjutnya. Sampai itu aku terus menyanyi sampai lagu pun habis. Aku membungkuk hormat diikuti riuh tepuk tangan semua pengunjung termasuk Akashi pun bertepuk tangan untukku. Aku kembali melemparkan senyumku padanya dan ia menjawabnya dengan mengancungkan ibu jarinya.

"Bagus sekali, nak! Lain kali kau bernyanyi lagi!"seru seorang bapak-bapak. Aku hanya membungkuk mengiyakan, lalu aku kembali ke tempat dudukku bersama Akashi. Saat itu juga seorang pelayan membawakan pesanan kami.

"Ini pesanan Anda berdua. Oh ya, selamat ya untuk Nona. Suara Anda bagus sekali,"ucap si pelayan sekaligus memujiku.

"Oh, iya, terima kasih banyak!"sahutku sambil mengangguk malu.

Kemudian, si pelayan pun pergi meninggalkan kami berdua lagi. Lalu aku melirik pada pesananku. Dan saat itu juga aku yakin mataku sudah membulat lebar.

"Uwaaah! Imutnyaa! Nasinya dibentuk seperti teddy bear!"ucapku kagum.

"Hn, memang. Ternyata ada juga kejutan seperti ini dan kurasa kamu senang sekali,"ucap Akashi sambil tersenyum ke arahku.

"Aku senang banget malah! Aku baru sekali ini makan di cafe yang menunya punya makanan seperti ini! Sebentar, aku foto dulu,"ujarku kegirangan lalu aku merogoh ponselku di dalam tas. Setelah dapat aku memfoto makananku.

"Ah, kalau seperti ini aku jadi tidak tega untuk memakannya. Soalnya imut sekaliii,"gumamku masih kegirangan. Mungkin lain kali aku bisa bikin seperti ini juga kali ya.

"Kalau tidak segera dimakan nanti teddy bearnya nangis lho,"

"Eeh, tapi teddy bear kan tidak bisa bicara,"sangkalku.

"Hahaha, iya iya. Nah, sekarang makanlah,"ucap Akashi sambil tertawa pelan. Ah, baru kali ini aku melihat dia tersenyum dan tertawa sebanyak ini. Dan mungkin aku adalah orang yang beruntung karena bisa melihatnya kali ya.

"Un, selamat makan,"ucapku sebelum makan.

Jujur, sebenarnya aku tak tega memakan makanan seimut ini, tapi apa boleh buat karena aku juga yang memesannya. Aku mulai memakan bagian kaki si nasi teddy bear dan memotong omelet dengan saus tomat yang berbentuk hati terlukis diatasnya. Kusuapkan ke dalam mulutku dan merasakan makanan tersebut.

"Enak,"gumamku.

"Iya, enak. Jujur aku baru kali ini makan makanan seperti ini,"sahut Akashi. Aku mengadahkan kepalaku dan menatapnya. Kulihat wajahnya seperti senang saat memakan makanan yang kupesan untuk kami berdua. Lihat saja matanya terlihat berbinar seperti itu. Aku hanya bisa menahan tawaku melihat reaksi Akashi saat makan itu. Jujur, dia imut sekali dengan wajah seperti itu.

Aku dan dia pun melanjutkan makan kami. Sampai akhirnya kedua piring kami habis tak bersisa. Aku mengambil gelas milkshake milikku dan mengaduknya, lalu mulai menyeruput minumanku dengan sedotan. Ah, ternyata milkshake ini pun tak kalah enak dibanding dengan nasi teddy bear yang tadi kumakan. Sepertinya cafe ini akan menjadi tujuan utamaku kalau-kalau aku ke sini lagi, dan kalau bisa aku ingin mengajak ibuku juga.

"Yuna, ada nasi di pipimu,"ucap Akashi.

"Eh? Dimana?"tanyaku.

"Dekat dagumu,"lanjutnya. Ia mengambil tisu dari kotak tisu. Ia berdiri dan mencondongkan badannya mendekat padaku. Oh, tidak, ini buruk. Jantungku berdebar kencang sekali sekarang. Akashi mengelap sekitar bibirku dengan tisu dan membersihkan sisa-sia makanku tadi. Aku hanya bisa terdiam dan kaku dengan sikapnya. Uhh, aku yakin sekarang wajahku memerah. Akashi yang melihatku hanya bisa terkekeh pelan sambil menyeringai kemenangan. Begitu ya? Dia senang mengejaiku seperti ini?

Sungguh menyebalkan. Dasar pengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

Aku terdiam sambil terus menyesap milkshake strawberry milikku, sedangkan ia dengan tenang menikmati teh miliknya.

~Same~

Setelah dari cafe tadi, kami memutuskan untuk pergi ke supermarket terdekat. Kami memasuki supermarket dimana aku dan ibuku biasa membeli kebutuhan kami. Jaraknya dengan cafe tempat kami makan tidak lah jauh, hanya perlu melewati dua blok dari cafe tadi kami sudah sampai di sana. Terlihat banyak para ibu sedang berbelanja membawa keranjang belanja dan kereta troli yang dapat memuat seorang balita di dalamnya.

Aku menarik sebuah troli dan membawanya masuk bersama Akashi.

"Kamu sudah biasa belanja sendiri disini?"tanya Akashi.

"Iya, kadang-kadang aku ke sini bersama Ibuku. Jadi, aku membawanya bersama Ibuku. Namun, berhubung kamu di sini Ibu meminta agar kamu bisa membantuku juga,"ucapku sambil terus menjalankan troli.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"tanya Akashi mulai iseng lagi.

Oke, aku jengkel sekarang. Kenapa Akashi suka sekali melontarkan pertanyaan yang kadang membuat hatiku jengkel padanya? Apa sekarang ini dia jadi suka menjahiliku?

Aku hanya diam sambil dongkol dalam hati karena kalau pertanyaannya diladeni otomatis aku yang malu. Kudengar Akashi tertawa pelan, aku pun berhenti dan menatap jengkel padanya.

"Apa yang kamu tertawakan, Akashi-kun?"tanyaku dengan nada jengkel.

"Pfft! Baru kali ini melihat wajah dongkolmu yang lucu, Yun. Kamu lucu banget ternyata, sumpah!"ucapnya masih terkikik pelan. Oke, dia mulai OOC (Out of Character) dan aku semakin jengkel dibuatnya. Mungkin sudah banyak perempatan muncul di wajahku karena wajah mengejek yang ia lontarkan padaku.

"Salah siapa coba yang mau menemaniku berbelanja tapi tidak membantunya untuk membawakan belanjaan? Dan siapa suruh kamu mau menemaniku hari ini? Kita kan tidak kencan, Akashi-kun. Dan hentikan tawamu, kamu ooc sekali tau,"ucapku dengan wajah jengkel.

"Memangnya salah kalau aku ingin berdua denganmu, hah? Kamu ngga suka?"tanya Akashi balik sambil memasang wajah mengejek padaku.

Kejengkelan sudah berada di titik puncak dan inilah yang kulakukan. Aku mendekat pada Akashi dan mencubit pinggangnya. Dan otomatis dia meringis kesakitan dan mencoba melepaskan tanganku dari pinggangnya. Puas membuatnya kesakitan, barulah aku mengejeknya dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Siapa suruh kamu tertawa dari tadi hah? Rasain tuh cubitan maut dariku.

Lalu aku melihat Ibu-Ibu yang tak jauh dari kami tengah berbisik-bisik.

"Mereka lucu sekali,haha"

"Seperti pasangan muda saja. Haah, masa muda memang indah,"

"Anak-anak muda sekarang tingkahnya macam-macam yaa,"

Oke, aku sudah muak dan kami sekarang jadi perhatian para Ibu disana. Akashi masih mengelus pinggangnya yang sakit karena kucubit tadi. "Ayo, Akashi-kun. Kita dilihatin lho,"bisikku sambil menarik lengan pemuda yang tingginya sembilan sentimeter lebih tinggi dariku.

Ia hanya diam sambil tersenyum lebar menatapku yang mungkin sudah merah sekali wajahku. Bahkan telingaku terasa panas karena darah yang mengalir terpompa banyak ke kepala saking malunya. Setelah berjalan menjauhi kerumunan ibu-ibu tadi aku melepas genggamanku dari lengan Akashi dan mulai melihat-lihat barang-barang yang tersusun rapi di rak-rak makanan. Aku merogoh tasku dan mencari daftar belanja yang Ibu berikan kepadaku.

Kami mulai berkeliling supermarket sambil mencari barang-barang yang ada di dalam daftar belanja. Sesekali kami berhenti untuk mengambil barang-barang yang kubutuhkan dan kadang-kadang Akashi mengejekku dengan menghubungkanku dengan barang yang kubeli. Jujur aku jengkel melihat dia mengejekku terus, apa memang ini hobinya yang sebenarnya?

Sehari-hari yang kulihat sebagai orang yang tegas dan keras, ternyata bisa seperti ini. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil menaikkan sebelah alisku karena tingkahnya yang diluar dirinya yang sebenarnya. Aku tahu Akashi-kun itu orang yang baik, namun pernahkah ia berpikir untuk menampakkan sifatnya itu di depan yang lain? Padahal dengan begitu dia juga akan bisa mendapatkan teman yang lebih banyak dariku.

"Akashi-kun,"panggilku.

"Hn?"

"Kamu ternyata populer lho di kalangan anak perempuan, bahkan kakak kelas banyak yang naksir,"ucapku.

"Hmm, begitu ya.."

"Kamu tidak tahu atau memang pura-pura tidak tahu?"

"Aku tidak peduli soal itu. Asal aku bisa menang saja sudah cukup bagiku,"

"Hee, kupikir kamu akan menggunakan kepopuleranmu untuk bisa menggaet mereka,"ujarku sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Aku tidak seperti yang kamu pikirkan, Yuna. Aku tak peduli kalau aku disukai atau tidak, yang kuinginkan hanyalah kemenangan saat aku bisa bertanding basket nanti. Karena selama aku menang, aku akan selalu benar,"ucapnya dengan wajah datar.

"Percaya diri sekali,"ucapku sambil menyenggolnya dengan sikuku. Ia pun terkekeh pelan menanggapi senggolanku.

Tiba-tiba aku menyenggol seseorang di dekatku tanpa sengaja, ia pun mengaduh. Aku pun dengan segera menoleh padanya, "Ah, maaf, maaf. Aku menyenggolmu,"ucapku panik.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok,"ucap orang itu.

Akashi menoleh ke arah orang yang tadi kusenggol. Matanya langsung terbelalak saat ia dan orang itu bertemu tatap. Orang yang di tatap pun juga terkejut ketika ia melihat Akashi.

"Akashi-kun?"

"Shirou Akira?"

Eh? Kenapa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba mereka bisa saling kenal?

"Akashi-kun, dia—"

"Lama tak jumpa, Akashi-kun,"ucap seorang pemuda berambut biru muda di sebelah gadis dengan warna surai yang sama. Eh? Mereka kembar? Dan sejak kapan laki-laki itu di sana?

"Tetsuya, Akira, sedang apa kalian di sini?"tanya Akashi.

"Kami berbelanja. Tidak lihat?"ucap gadis yang bernama Shirou Akira itu.

Gadis itu mempunyai mata heterokrom kelabu-perak dan berambut sebahu warna biru muda. Tingginya lebih tinggi tiga sentimeter dariku dan sepantar dengan pemuda di dekatnya.

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba kalian ada di Kyoto?"tanya Akashi dengan wajah mengerut.

"Wisata gratis karena menang undian,"jawab pemuda bernama Tetsuya.

"Ooh,"sahut Akashi datar.

"Ano, Akashi-kun. Mereka siapa?"tanyaku gugup.

"Oh iya aku lupa. Mereka adalah teman seangkatanku sewaktu SMP dalam klub basket. Ini namanya Shirou Akira dan yang ini namanya Kuroko Tetsuya,"ucap Akashi sambil memperkenalkan mereka berdua.

"Salam kenal,"ucap mereka berdua serempak.

"Ah, iya salam kenal. Namaku Yuna Seijuurou, senang berkenalan,"ucapku sambil membungkukkan badanku.

"Ahaha, tak usah canggung begitu, Yuna-san. Ngomong-ngomong nama kalian sama ya. Apa kalian kembar?"tanya Shirou.

Oke, pertanyaan yang sama pun kembali terlontar pada kami berdua.

"Kami tidak kembar, hanya kebetulan saja nama kami sama,"jawab Akashi dengan nada agak kesal.

"Oh, maaf. Kukira kalian kembar. Dan Yuna-san..."

"Ya?"

"Kamu penulis yang terkenal itu kan? Yang menulis novel Lunar Maria?"tanya Shirou sambil mendekat padaku.

"Iya, darimana kamu tahu?"tanyaku.

"Aku juga tak mengira bisa bertemu denganmu. Mungkin ini yang disebut dengan takdir ya. Haha. Aku membeli novelmu lho dan itu pun stok terakhir di Tokyo saat itu. Kuroko juga ingin membelinya, namun ia memutuskan untuk meminjamnya saja dariku,"ujarnya sambil melirik pada Kuroko. Kuroko hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk palan.

"Bukumu benar-benar bagus, Yuna-san. Aku yang membacanya nyaris menitikkan air mata saat membacanya,"ucap Kuroko memujiku.

"Dan untungnya dia adalah 'bayangan'. Jadi tak ada yang menyadari kalau dia nyaris menitikkan air matanya saat ia membaca,"ucap Shirou sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Shirou-san, jangan begitu ah. Aku marah lho,"sangkal Kuroko sambil merengut pada Shirou. Shirou hanya bisa mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum mengejek pada Kuroko. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa tertawa garing melihat mereka berdua.

Tak lama kemudian, Shirou menatap Akashi intens. Akashi pun membalas tatapannya yang tak kalah intens.

"Akashi-kun, bagaimana perasaanmu padaku? Apa masih sama dengan waktu kita dulu?"tanya Shirou tiba-tiba mengubah topiknya. Dan tentunya membuatku terkejut.

"Aku memang masih punya perasaan itu, tapi setidaknya sedikit berubah seiring waktu,"jawab Akashi serius.

"Begitu, kuharap kejadian itu tidak membuat kamu goyah. Aku juga tak menginginkanmu untuk melakukan itu. Lain kali kita harus bertanding kembali untuk membuktikan kalau aku bisa melebihimu. Meski kamulah orang yang menemukanku pertama kali dan menyeretku dalam basket,"ujar Shirou dengan nada tak kalah serius.

"Shirou-san, apa maksudmu?"tanyaku takut-takut.

"Tak ada yang khusus kok, Yuna-san. Dan tak ada yang perlu kamu khawatirkan tentang kami. Sungguh, aku sudah bukan siapa-siapa bagi Akashi-kun selain sekedar teman saja. Kami duluan ya,"ucap Shirou sambil tersenyum padaku.

Shirou dan Kuroko pun berpamitan pada kami berdua dan pergi menuju rak yang lain. Sedangkan wajah Akashi terlihat murung setelahnya. Aku hanya bisa diam tanpa mengucapkan apa pun padanya dan aku hanya menarik pelan tangannya agar kami melanjutkan belanja kami.

~Same~

Setelah berbelanja, aku dan dia duduk di taman dekat butik dimana aku menunggunya. Kami sempat membeli es krim di sebuah mobil penjual es krim yang letaknya tak jauh dari kami. Kami duduk di bangku di bawah pohon yang rindang. Udara sejuk pun terasa menyegarkan dan angin pun bertiup sepoi-sepoi.

Kami masih diam satu sama lain. Aku masih terngiang-ngiang perbincangan antara Akashi dan Shirou sewaktu kami berbelanja. Dan nampaknya Akashi terlihat menyesali akan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Shirou. Ah, jujur sebenarnya aku cukup iri pada gadis bernama Shirou Akira itu. Sudah tinggi, cantik pula, matanya heterokrom kelabu-perak dan menyiratkan suatu rahasia di dalamnya.

Kalau tidak salah ia adalah mantan anggota basket di SMP Teikou tempat Akashi bersekolah dulu. Namun, entah apa yang terjadi antara mereka dulu hingga Akashi menatap Shirou dengan tatapan yang berbeda. Seperti tatapan sedih ia lontarkan pada gadis itu.

"Akashi-kun, kalau saja ada masalah yang menyangkut dirimu ceritakan saja padaku,"ucapku memecahkan keheningan.

"Huh? Kenapa kamu bicara seperti itu?"

"Yaah, aku lihat Akashi-kun murung setelah kita bertemu teman lamamu. Dan sepertinya terjadi sesuatu sewaktu kalian SMP..."ucapku sambil menatap padanya dan berusaha tersenyum. Tapi sayang senyumku itu karena kupaksa.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kamu katakan,"sahutnya datar.

"Ah, kalau kamu tidak mau menceritakannya juga tidak apa-apa. Aku tak akan memaksa kok,"ucapku buru-buru, takut menyinggung perasaannya.

"Yuna,"

"Eh? Apa?"

"Es krimmu meleleh,"ucap Akashi sambil menunjuk tanganku.

Aku melirik ke arah es krim vanillaku yang kini meleleh. Eh? Meleleh? Astaga!

Dengan segera aku menjauhkan sedikit tanganku dari rokku agar tetesannya tidak mengotori pakaianku dan cepat-cepat merogoh tas kecilku untuk mencari saputanganku. Setelah ditemukan, aku segera mengelap tanganku yang sudah berlumur es krim dengan saputangan.

Tiba-tiba Akashi menarik tanganku yang memegang es krim yang hampir setengahnya mencair. Ia mengambil es krim itu dan membuangnya. "Akashi-kun, kenapa kamu buang?!"seruku namun segera ia hentikan. Ia menatapku intens, lalu membawa tangan kiriku yang bekas lelehan es krim ke depan mulutnya. Ia mengecup pelan tanganku, lalu menjilatnya.

"Akashi-kun.."gumamku terpaku di tempat. Wajahku merona merah seketika.

Kalau saja ini bukan tempat sepi,mungkin ia tidak melakukan ini sekarang. Lidahnya dengan lihai menjilat jemar-jemari lentikku dan mengecap setiap inci kulit tanganku. Kenapa? Kenapa jantungku tak berhenti berdetak? Dan justru jantungku berpacu makin cepat. Oh Tuhan, aku ingin sekali mati sekarang daripada melihat pemandangan dimana Akashi menjilat seduktif jari-jari dan tanganku hingga meninggalkan bercak-bercak gigitannya di sana.

Aku mencoba menarik tanganku dan berharap ia melepaskan tanganku.

"Akashi-kun, sudah jangan di teruskan. Aku malu..."

Ia tak mendengarkanku dan terus menjilat tanganku hingga seluruh tanganku basah oleh air liurnya. Rasa geli dan terangsang merambat hampir ke seluruh tubuhku seperti kesetrum listrik. Cukup! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!

"Akashi-kun, sudah! Hentikan!"ucapku dengan nada agak tinggi sambil terus mencoba melepaskan tanganku darinya.

Tapi sayang kekuatan tangannya jauh lebih besar dariku karena tangannya lebih terlatih oleh basket dibanding diriku yang terlatih untuk menulis dan melukis. Tiba-tiba ia menjatuhkanku ke atas rumput dan menindihku. Ia mengunci kedua tanganku dengan kedua tangannya dan menatapku dengan serius.

"Akashi-kun, lepaskan. Kumohon.."

"Yuna, lebih baik kamu menjauh dariku mulai besok,"ucapnya serius.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tahu setelah aku melakukan ini kamu pasti akan membenciku,"jawabnya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Aku pun panik.

"Akashi-kun, tunggu! Jangan-!"

"Terlambat,"

Angin langsung berhembus lebih kencang dan menggugurkan banyak dedaunan. Gesekan daun-daun yang jatuh dan saling tumpang tindih menjadi harmoni sepi diantara kami. Saat kusadari kami sudah dalam jarak yang sangat tipis dan lagi bibir kami bertemu untuk yang pertama kali.

Dan ini adalah yang pertama bagiku dari Akashi. Sebuah ciuman lembut nan posesif ia berikan padaku yang tak tahu apa-apa tentang hal-hal berbau 'cinta'.

Hari ini pun aku belajar satu hal. Cinta itu menyakitkan dari yang selama ini aku tulis di buku karanganku. Mataku hampir tak berkedip selama ia mengecup bibirku dan membelainya dengan lidahnya yang ia pakai untuk membasahi tanganku. Namun, lama-kelamaan mataku tertutup dan membiarkan belaian bibirnya membelai bibirku.

Dan disaat ia hampir melepaskan ciumannya, tanpa kusadari air mata sudah membanjiri mataku dan turun membasahi wajahku. Ia melepaskan ciumannya dan menatapku penuh penyesalan. "Maaf," ucapnya sambil menatap sedih padaku. Sampai itu, aku hanya diam tanpa membalas apa pun padanya dan hanya menangis tanpa alasan.

Kenapa?

Kenapa kau sedih, Yuna?

Harusnya kamu senang karena kamu sudah menemukannya. Menemukan orang yang akan menjadi orangmu satu-satunya. Tapi kenapa hatiku pedih? Sepedih itu kah mencintai seseorang?

Aku tak mengerti. Namun, setelah itu Akashi memelukku tanpa berucap apapun. Dan aku pun membalas pelukannya.

**To be continued...**

**Maaf, ternyata feelingnya hilang begitu saja. Maaf kalau mengecewakanmu, Yuna.**

**Mind to RnR?**


	3. Chapter 3

Hari itu aku tak mengerti kenapa aku mencuri ciuman pertama dari Yuna. Tubuhku seperti bergerak sendiri, aku menatap intens kedua matanya yang memancarkan ketakutan, namun aku menggenggam kedua tangannya dan menindihnya, lalu menciumnya begitu saja. Ada apa denganku?

Aku bahkan membuat anak itu menangis karena aku. Oh Tuhan, bagaimana ini? Aku harus bagaimana kalau aku bertemu dengannya lagi? apakah ia benar-benar akan membenciku seperti halanya 'dia'?

**Kuroko no Basuke**

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Whats with this feeling?**

**By Kisafuuma**

**Warnings: OOC, typo(s), I don't take advantage by this fanfiction**

Pagi itu aku kembali bangun seperti biasa karena berisiknya alarm ponselku. Aku meraih ponselku yang terletak disamping bantalku dan mematikan alarmnya. Aku bangkit dari tidurku dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Aku membuka keran di washtafel dan membasuh wajahku yang bisa terbilang buruk saat bangun tidur meski tak seburuk Tetsuya yang rambutnya langsung berdiri seperti bulu singa jantan alias langsung mekar setelah bangun. Setelah mencuci wajahku, aku pun menyikat gigiku dan berkumur.

Setelahnya –lagi- aku mengganti pakaian tidurku dengan seragam sekolahku. Dengan cekatan aku memasang dasiku dengan rapi, lalu aku menoleh ke sebuah lukisan dekat meja belajarku. Sebuah lukisan merah yang mengingatkanku pada Yuna dan senyum pertamanya. Ah, kenapa ya setelah kejadian kemarin aku merasa Yuna jadi murung sekali? Apa karena aku mencuri ciuman pertamanya?

Sepertinya begitu. Terlihat sekali dari wajahnya yang memerah dengan setetes air mata yang menghiasi sudut matanya, yang kemudian ia menangis tanpa suara. Saat itu aku hanya bisa memeluknya dan dia membalas pelukanku. Aku bisa mendengar suara isak tangisnya dan getaran tubuhnya yang menyentuh tubuhku. Aku dan dia diam setelahnya, bahkan sampai mengantarnya ke rumah pun kami tidak bicara sama sekali.

Aku mengernyitkan alisku saat aku melihat pantulan diriku di cermin rias yang tertempel di pintu lemariku. Sebegitu buruknya kah aku yang sekarang? Aku mengepalkan tanganku kuat-kuat, ingin rasanya aku memukul cermin ini sampai pecah. Namun, tak lama kepalanku pun mengendur. Meski aku memecahkan cermin ini pun tak akan ada yang berubah kan?

Aku terkekeh pelan, menertawakan diriku yang sungguh nista ini. Ada apa denganku? Kenapa diriku merasa terguncang hanya dengan mengingat wajah sedihnya itu? Sesakit itu kah rasa cemburunya padaku?

Tunggu...

Kubilang kalau dia cemburu? Dia cemburu padaku? Cemburu soal apa? Apa soal Akira?

Berjuta pertanyaan muncul dalam pikiranku dan berputar-putar tak kenal arah. Hingga akhirnya lamunanku buyar ketika ada suara ketukan di pintu kamarku.

"Tuan Muda, sarapan sudah siap. Apa Anda sakit?"tanya pelayanku dari luar kamar.

Aku segera menuju pintu kamarku dan membuka pintu. "Aku tak apa-apa, hanya sedikit melamun tadi. Aku akan segera turun,"ucapku singkat. Pelayanku hanya mengangguk menanggapi jawabanku dan kembali pergi menuju bawah.

Aku berbalik untuk mengambil tasku dan turun menuju ruang makan.

~What~

Sesampainya di sekolah, aku turun dari mobilku dan berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah. Terlihat halaman depan sekolah cukup kotor karena dipenuhi oleh daun-daun kecokelatan yang jatuh berguguran. Aku terus berjalan memasuki gedung sekolah SMA Rakuzan dan menaiki tangga demi tangga sambil berpikir apa yang harus kulakukan bila bertemu dengannya. Mengabaikannya? Ah, nanti aku benar-benar dikira mempermainkannya karena ciuman itu. Mengajak ngobrol seperti biasa? Aku tak tahu cara memulai sebuah topik pembicaraan bila orangnya sedang marah atau terguncang. Memojokkannya dan menjelaskan semuanya? Tidak mungkin. Dia tipikal orang yang tak akan mendengarkan ucapan orang kalau ia sedang marah. Eh? Benarkah? Padahal sekalipun aku tak pernah melihat Yuna marah, kecuali marah karena kuejek.

Meski begitu, bukankah dia termasuk tipikal suka menyembunyikan perasaannya?

Aku mengernyitkan alisku dan menggaruk-garuk kepalaku frustasi. Aaah, susah sekali mengerti soal perempuan! Kenapa aku yang jadi frustasi seperti ini? Aku yakin Yuna pasti masih terguncang karena menyangkut soal Akira kemarin, padahal aku sudah lama putus dengan gadis itu sejak pertandingan Winter Cup waktu SMP. Tapi, sepertinya kemunculannya waktu itu membuat kesalahpahaman pada Yuna yang baru kenal dengannya.

Aku menggeser pintu kelasku dan masuk ke dalamnya. Kulihat ada sosok seorang gadis berambut merah yang ujungnya bergelombang sedang tertidur di atas mejanya dengan tangan terlipat menjadi pengganti bantal untuk kepalanya. Perlahan aku berjalan menuju tempat dudukku yang berada di sebelahnya dan juga dekat jendela. Aku menggantungkan tasku di sebelah mejaku, lalu kulihat wajahnya. Baru kusadari kalau ada kelopak matanya berkantung dan agak kehitaman, sepertinya dia habis begadang semalaman entah mengerjakan apa. Tapi saat kuteliti kembali matanya bukan hanya berkantung, tapi juga agak bengkak. Aneh, harusnya aku tak bisa melihatnya dalam jarak seperti ini, namun entah kenapa hari ini air muka Yuna dapat kubaca dengan jelas.

Sepertinya dia habis menangis semalaman. Terlihat wajahnya juga agak pucat dan alisnya mengerut sedih. Kasihan..

Tanganku terulur ke atas kepalanya, ingin membelai lembut rambutnya yang berbau stroberi lembut. Namun, tanganku terhenti tiba-tiba ketika sebuah pergerakan timbul di tubuhnya, ia menggeliat pelan sambil mengerang nikmat dalam tidurnya.

"Uhh...ngg..."desahnya dalam tidurnya. Dan sepertinya dia mimpi buruk.

Aku menunggu beberapa saat sampai ia mengingau sendiri.

"Maaf...A—"

Gerakan bibirnya pun mengucapkan sebuah kata-kata yang samar aku membaca gerakannya, namun setelahnya mataku terbelalak lebar setelah mengetahui apa yang ia katakan dalam mimpinya.

~What~

Sore harinya...

Aku melatih para pemain basket di gor sekolahku. Aku memainkan pulpenku sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pelan pelan pulpenku diatas papan jalanku. Kulihat satu per satu pemain memasukkan bolanya ke dalam ring basket dengan berbagai macam gaya, mulai dari hook shoot, shoot, bahkan ada yang jungkir balik. Eh? Jungkir balik?

"Nebuya! Kenapa kamu jungkir balik?"seruku pada pemuda gelap yang baru saja kubilang jungkir balik sambil ngeshoot ke ring.

"Hehehe, maaf, aku hanya ingin menambah variasi. Aku terinspirasi dari Aomine dari Touo sih,"cengirnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Oke, aku sebal sama anak satu ini meski ia lebih tua dariku, tapi aku yang menduduki posisi sebagai kapten tetap saja akan memberikan hukuman untuknya.

"Nebuya, push up 40 kali,"ucapku memerintah dan disambut dengan gerutu kesal pemuda gelap itu.

Ia menurut dan segera melakukan push up sebanyak empat puluh kali. Aku kembali mengamati pemain lain yang sedang berlatih dan disisi lain juga ada Nijimura-senpai yang sedang memberikan instruksi latihan untuk pemain lain. Sesekali aku menegur pemain yang agak malas untuk berlatih dan menyuruhnya untuk berlari keliling lapangan sebanyak yang kuminta. Tidak terlalu banyak, paling banter kukasih lima putaran saja untuk tiap pemain.

Selama berlatih, tanpa sengaja aku mengadah ke atas ke arah bangku penoton yang terletak di lantai dua. Mataku menelusuri jejeran bangku penonton yang berwarna biru tua, sampai pada salah satu bangku terisi seseorang yang duduk menonton latiha kami. Aku terkajut saat menyadari siapa sosok yang menonton kami latihan.

"Akira?"gumamku.

Aku pun mendatangi Nijimura-senpai untuk izin sebentar. Setelah diizinkan, aku pun pergi ke tempat dimana ia duduk. Aku menaiki tangga dengan langkah agak tergesa-gesa, sampai akhirnya aku pun sampai di tempat dia duduk sekarang.

"Sedang apa kamu disini?"tanyaku dengan nada agak ketus.

"Ah, baru saja aku ingin bertemu denganmu, tapi kamu langsung sadar dan datang ke sini,"ucap Akira sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Katakan apa yang kamu mau dan segera pulang,"ucapku makin ketus.

"Begitu kah sikapmu pada orang yang kamu seret ke dalam basket pertama kali dan memohon untuk tidak keluar dari basket Teiko waktu itu?"tanya Akira sambil menatapku intens dan nada suaranya pun tak kalah serius dariku. Aku pun terdiam.

Lalu, ia berdiri dan berjalan mendekatiku. "Ayo, kita bicara di luar,"ucapnya lalu berjalan mendahuluiku. Aku pun mengikutinya dari belakang.

Kami terus berjalan sampai dekat pintu gerbang sekolah. Langit sudah sore, terlihat dari warnanya yang agak jingga. Daun-daun masih berguguran dari pohonnya dan saling bergesekan untuk mengisi keheningan kami. Rambut merahku pun juga bergoyang ditiup angin hingga penglihatanku pada orang di depanku agak terganggu.

"Akashi-kun sekarang banyak berubah ya,"ucap Akira tersenyum padaku.

"Hah? Maksud?"tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Kemarin saat aku bertemu denganmu, aku sempat melihatmu tertawa bersama Yuna-san. Aku baru kali itu melihatmu bisa tertawa lepas bersama orang selain yang dari klub basket,"ujarnya sambil mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas melihat awan.

Mukaku langsung memerah seketika. Jadi, dia melihatnya? Sialan, kenapa kemarin aku begitu lengah? Kalau sampai yang lain tahu bagaimana?

"Akashi-kun, lebih baik kamu lupakan saja aku yang dulu dan mendekatlah pada Yuna-san,"ucap Akira dengan nada serius.

"Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Aku bisa membaca raut wajahnya saat itu dan juga wajahmu. Kamu melihatku seakan aku ini adalah mantanmu di masa lalu, padahal kita hanya sebatas hubungan antara pemain dengan kaptennya. Aku dulu memang juga menyukaimu, tapi rasa suka itu berubah ketika kita melaju ke Winter Cup saat itu. Kamu tak pernah membayangkan bagaimana sakit hatinya aku saat aku dicampakkan olehmu dan teman-teman karena kalian mengandalkan kekuatan individu dalam basket. Aku senang kita menang saat itu, tapi di sisi lain aku juga merasa sedih karena pemain lawan tak berdaya menghadapinya dan kalian bukannya menyemangati mereka untuk bermain serius, tapi malah makin menjatuhkan mereka. Aku ingin sekali menyemangati mereka saat itu, tapi melihat dari wajah mereka saja kalau aku semangati mereka, mereka akan merasa dilecehkan oleh kita. Maka dari itu, aku keluar dari klub basket Teiko bersama Kuroko,"ujar Akira panjang lebar.

Aku terdiam selama ia berbicara padaku dengan wajah serius. Jujur aku tak pernah berpikir isi hatinya saat itu seperti apa, yang kupikirkan hanyalah kemenangan dan kemenangan. Waktu itu juga, aku sempat mencegahnya untuk keluar karena perasaanku pada Akira masihlah ada.

'_Kumohon jangan keluar.._'

'_Kau ingin aku tetap disini? Jangan bercanda, kau hanya menginginkan kekuatanku saja kan? Karena kamu yang menemukan kekuatanku, Akashi-kun,_'

'_..._'

'_Sekarang lepaskan aku. Aku akan ikut Kuroko, kalau kamu ingin aku kembali padamu kalahkan aku dalam Woman and Man Winter Cup saat kita memakai seragam yang berbeda,_'

Ingatan itu masih terekam jelas di otakku, tapi ketika aku sudah bertemu dengan Yuna tiba-tiba ingatan itu tidak muncul dibenakku. Yang kupikirkan hanyalah dia dan dia, dan aku pun mengabaikan semuanya dan melihat hanya kepadanya. Aku merasa hanya bersamanya juga aku merasa tenang, terutama saat ia tersenyum padaku.

Akira yang melihatku terdiam lama lalu menepuk pundakku dan menyadarkanku.

"Sudahlah, tak usah memikirkan sesuatu yang sulit bagimu. Semua sudah berlalu, lagipula aku dan Kuroko sudah berpacaran kok,"ujar Akira sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"A-Ooh...begitu ya? Eh? Eeeeeeh?"jeritku sambil terbelalak tak percaya. Sedangkan dia hanya menyengir tak jelas dan mengacungkan dua jarinya membentuk huruf 'v'.

"Hehehe, sudah kuduga reaksimu akan seperti itu. Nah, ini oleh-oleh untukmu sebelum aku kembali ke Tokyo,"ucapnya sambil menyerahkan sebuah tas karton putih padaku. Aku pun menerimanya dengan agak enggan karena baru kali ini dia memberiku oleh-oleh seperti ini. Namun, tiba-tiba ia menarikku dan membisikkan sesuatu di telingaku. Aku pun tersenyum sendiri saat mendengar bisikan itu darinya dan ia pun ikut tersenyum.

"Nah, sudah ya, aku kembali duluan dan sampaikan salamku untuk Yuna-san. Kapan-kapan ajaklah dia ke Seirin, disana banyak penggemarnya yang menunggu dirinya,"ujar Akira sambil melambaikan tangannya padaku.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengangguk mengerti. Aku membalas lambaian tangannya dan ia pun masuk ke dalam sebuah taksi dan pergi meninggalkanku disini sendiri. Aku melihat tas karton putih yang kupegang ini dan mengintip isinya, lalu aku tersenyum lebar saat aku mengetahui isi dari tas ini. Sepertinya Yuna juga akan senang menerimanya.

Kemudian, aku pun kembali ke dalam gor untuk menyelesaikan latihanku.

~What~

Esok harinya setelah pelajaran selesai, aku membereskan buku-buku pelajaranku dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas sekolahku. Hari ini tak seperti hari biasanya, yang dimana Yuna akan hadir di bangku sebelahku, namun hari ini dia tak hadir. Menurut informasi yang masuk dari wali kelasku, ia izin karena ada urusan keluarga. Entah ada urusan apa hingga ia pun dilibatkan dalam keluarganya. Sebenarnya aku agak kesal karena tak bertemu dengannya hari ini, padahal aku sudah membawakan oleh-oleh pemberian Akira kemarin untuk diserahkan padanya.

Aku merogoh ponselku dari saku celanaku, lalu aku membuka kontakku dan mencari kontak milik Yuna. Setelah kutemukan aku memencet tombol telepon warna hijau dan menyambungkannya ke kontak Yuna.

"Tuuut...tuuut...tuuut...nomor yang anda tuju tidak dapat menerima panggilan ini,"

Tch! Tidak bisa dihubungi? Dimana gerangan ponselnya? Aku mencoba menghubunginya sekali lagi dan direspon dengan jawaban yang sama oleh server. Aku memencet tombol merah di ponsel dengan kesal, lalu aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke atap dimana para anggota string satu klub basket berkumpul.

Dengan langkah cepat dan sedikit kuhentakkan ke lantai aku menuju atap sekolah dengan kesal. Sesampainya di sana aku membuka pintu atap, dan benar saja mereka berkumpul disini. Reo yang melihatku langsung menyambutku.

"Sei-chaaan!"serunya sambil melambaikan tangannya padaku.

"Tidak usah seperti itu juga dia akan ke sini, Reo"ujar Nebuya agak kesal dengan sikap Reo yang bisa dibilang agak berlebihan.

"Eeeh, tapi kan itu sudah biasa,"sahutnya sambil mencurutkan bibirnya.

Aku pun menghampirinya dan duduk disampingnya. Lalu, tiba-tiba ia menyodorkan minuman kaleng yang isinya adalah teh oolong padaku. "Nih, Sei-chan,"ucapnya. Aku menatapnya sebentar, lalu tersenyum dan menerima minuman yang ia sodorkan padaku.

"Tidak bersama Yuna-chan?"tanya Reo sambil menggigit rotinya dan mengunyahnya.

"Tidak, dia tidak masuk hari ini,"jawabku datar.

"Eeeh? Kok begitu sih?"sahut Hayama dengan nada agak kesal.

"Kepo banget sih kamu, Hayama,"ujarku juga tak kalah kesal sama anak satu ini.

"Memangnya dia kenapa, Akashi?"tanya Mayuzumi sambil menyesap susu kotaknya.

"Katanya izin karena urusan keluarga, tapi aku tak tahu urusan apa yang ia urus,"ucapku sambil menyesap minuman kaleng yang baru saja kubuka.

"Aah, begitu ya,"ucap Reo sambil menopang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Memang disini juga tak ada yang tahu mengenai dia?"tanyaku.

"Araa, Sei-chan mengkhawatirkan Yuna-chan yaa? Aiih, romantisnya anak iniii. Kenapa kamu tidak mengkhawatirkanku saja, Seiii~?"tanya Reo dengan nada menggoda. Sedangkan yang lain hanya menahan tawanya melihat adegan 'penggodaan Sei-chan' di depan mereka.

Perempatan pun muncul di jidatku dan aku pun langsung mencubit pinggang Reo dan disambut dengan suara mengaduhnya yang cempreng membahana. Barulah setelahnya mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Reo tersakiti olehku.

"Kalian ini, sudah suasana hatiku lagi buruk, kalian malah ketawa seperti aku yang jadi pelawaknya di sini. Hari ini latihan kalian kutambah jadi empat kali lipat,"ucapku kesal sekaligus mengancam.

"Hee? Jahatnya kamu, Akashi!"protes Hayama.

"Ada komplen kutambah jadi delapan kali lipat, mau?"balasku ketus.

"Ti-tidak, terima kasih,"jawab mereka berempat serempak merinding ketakutan.

Mereka melanjutkan acara makan mereka sambil menundukkan kepala karena takut akan kemarahanku yang selanjutnya bila mereka berani menertawakanku lagi. Aku kembali menyesap minuman kalengku sampai habis, lalu kuremukkan hingga tak berbentuk lagi.

"O-Oi, Sei-chan, kau yakin Yuna-chan tidak memberitahukan apa pun tentang ketidakhadirannya hari ini?"tanya Reo ragu-ragu.

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku sebagai jawaban. Reo menundukkan kepalanya tanda kecewa. Begitu juga yang lain. Kalau saja aku membayangkan Yuna disini dengan senyuman menghiasi wajahnya,mungkin sekarang suasana kami tidaklah secanggung ini.

Yuna, kamu kemana?

**To be continued...**

**Mind to RnR?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Minna, ketemu lagi dengan Kisafuuma. Dan selamat hari kemerdekaan Indonesia yang ke 69 yaa. Makasih buat semua yang udah baca karyaku, especialy Yuna Seijuurou yang sudah mau jadi tokoh utamaku. Cie, cie, yang jadi pairnya Akashi. Huehehehe.**

**Oke, langsung aja ke ceritanya, oke?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke**

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warnings: typo(s), ooc, I don't take advantage by this fanfiction.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

Sore hari yang tenang dengan daun-daun cokelat berguguran. Di sebuah makam bertuliskan kanji dengan dupa di depannya tertancap tangkai-tangkai merah yang digunakan sebagai alat sembahyang pun menyala di ujungnya dan menghasilkan asap. Angin musim gugur membelai tubuh kurus seorang gadis remaja yang terbalut dalam baju hitam kelamnya sedang berdoa di depan makam tersebut. Lalu, disebelahnya juga ada seorang wanita paruh baya yang surai rambutnya juga berwarna kemerahan yang bisa kita persepsikan bahwa itu adalah ibu dari gadis tersebut. Si Ibu juga berdoa di depan makam tersebut.

Yuna membuka matanya dan menyelesaikan ritual doanya. Begitu juga ibunya. Kedua pasang tangan tersebut turun dari kepalan dan mereka bangkit dari simpuh mereka.

"Yuna, maafkan Ibu. Harusnya Ibu memberitahu ini sejak awal,"ucap sang Ibu dengan nada menyesal.

Yuna menggeleng pelan, lalu tersenyum lembut pada ibunya. "Yuna tak apa-apa kok, bu. Yuna mengerti. Ibu menyembunyikannya sampai di waktu yang tepat aku mengetahuinya. Aku merasa Ibu sudah memilih waktu yang tepat kok,"ucapnya.

Sang Ibu mendesah panjang, lalu ia rangkul Yuna mendekat padanya dan mengusap-usap bahunya sambil mengecup pelan pucuk kepalanya. "Maafkan Ibu, sayang. Maaf, tapi mungkin ini yang terbaik. Aku tahu Ayahmu itu seperti apa dan bagaimana dia sebenarnya. Dia benar-benar baik, sama sepertimu. Namun, ia harus meninggalkan kita untuk selamanya,"ujar Ibunya lirih.

Yuna yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti dari Ibunya hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban. Lalu, mereka berdua pun berjalan pergi meninggalkan makam itu.

.

.

.

"Yuna,"panggil sang Ibu.

"Ya, bu?"

"Apa saat ini ada seseorang yang kamu sukai?"tanyanya.

Mata Yuna terbelalak dan wajahnya menjadi sedikit merona. "A-apa maksud Ibu dengan...orang yang kusuka?"

"Hihihi...terlihat dari wajahmu, sayang,"ucap Ibunya sambil menunjuk wajah Yuna. Sedangkan Yuna sendiri kebingungan dan memegang wajahnya sendiri.

"Memang ada apa dengan wajahku, Ibu?"

"Wajahmu itu adalah wajah wanita yang sedang jatuh cinta, sayang,"jawab Ibunya sambil membelai lembut pipi Yuna dengan punggung tangannya.

"Huh? Aku...ja-jatuh cinta?"

"Iya, sayang. Aah, kau mengingatkanku dengan diriku yang dulu ketika bertemu dengan Ayahmu waktu kuliah. Aku sama sepertimu dulu, yang awalnya tak tahu apa-apa tentang cinta akhirnya mengerti tentang hal itu dari Ayahmu. Oh, Yuna, Ayahmu waktu melamar Ibu sangatlah romantis, sayang. Pas saat musim gugur ini juga Ayahmu melamar Ibumu ini,"ujar sang Ibu dengan wajah merona.

Sedangkan Yuna yang mendengarkannya hanya bisa terbengong Ibunya yang sudah tak muda lagi, namun kecantikan tetap memancar di wajahnya.

"Yuna, kalau memang kamu sudah menemukan cintamu yang sebenarnya, maka saat itulah kamu akan belajar mengenai cinta yang sebenarnya, yaitu cinta antara kau dan laki-laki yang kamu cintai,"ucap sang Ibu menatap lembut anaknya.

"Tapi, Ibu. Cinta itu kan banyak, bukan hanya mencintai orang yang kusuka saja kan?"

"Ya, itu juga bisa. Ibu pun juga mencintaimu sebagai anakku, cinta antara ibu dan anak. Namun, cintamu pada orangmu satu-satunya nanti akan berbeda. Kamu yang dalam masa pubertas akan mempelajari hal itu sampai ke jenjang kedewasaan. Maka, dari itu belajarlah untuk mencintainya dari sekarang. Siapa tahu dialah pasangan hidupmu nanti,"ujar Ibunya sambil tersenyum lembut pada Yuna.

Yuna pun membalas senyum sang Ibu. "Baik, bu,"

"Ne, Yuna, kalau tidak salah beberapa hari yang lalu kamu belanja dengan seseorang kan? Yang anak berambut merah itu kan?"tanya Ibunya tiba-tiba.

"I-iya, memang kenapa?"

"Hihihi...kalian terlihat serasi sekali. Seperti pasangan muda,"ujar Ibunya sambil tersipu.

"I-Ibu! Jangan berpikiran seperti itu dong. Aku kan malu,"ucap Yuna agak kesal dengan wajah merona merah.

"Ah, tapi kamu terlihat senang saja bersamanya bukan?"

Oke, kali ini Yuna terdiam mendengar pertanyaan sang Ibu yang memang ingin tahu tentang anak semata wayangnya ini. Yuna pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan dengan wajanya yang masih memerah. Sang Ibu yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Ne, siapa nama anak itu?"tanya Ibunya.

"A-Akashi Seijuuro,"jawab Yuna terbata-bata.

"Heeh? Namanya benar-benar sama dengan namamu ya. Enaknyaa..."

"Apanya yang enak dari nama yang sama, bu?"

"Katanya kalau kamu bisa menemukan pasangan dengan nama yang sama denganmu, berarti kamu orang yang beruntung loh. Di dunia ini banyak orang yang memiliki nama yang sama, namun presentase untuk pasangan dengan nama yang sama itu kurang dari satu persen loh,"jelas sang Ibu.

"Lalu, apa hubungannya denganku dan Akashi?"

"Artinya, kalian itu pasangan yang amat langka, sayaang,"jawab Ibunya dengan semangat.

"Heeeh?"

.

.

.

Bruk!

Aku menjatuhkan diriku di atas kasurku yang empuk. Aku mengusap keningku yang berkeringat, lalu menoleh ke arah ponselku yang terletak di meja kecil di sebelah kasurku. Aku meraih ponselku dan membukanya. Saat layar ponsel itu menyala, aku melihat tanda telepon merah yang terpampang di sudut kiri atas layar yang menandakan adanya beberapa panggilan tak terjawab masuk.

"Siapa ya?"

Selama aku di tempat pemakaman aku tidak membawa ponsel. Jadi aku tak tahu kalau ada yang menelpon. Aku langsung membuka menu log panggilan. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat nama pemanggil yang terpampang di layar ponselku.

"Akashi-kun...?"

Dan aku makin terkejut ketika melihat berapa kali ia menelponku dalam catatan panggilan tak terjawab. 20 panggilan tak terjawab. Dan terakhir dia menelponku adalah pukul 17.40.

Kira-kira ada apa dengannya hingga ia menelponku berkali-kali? Apa aku harus menelpon dia balik ya?

Tanganku bergetar dengan ibu jariku yang sekarang berada diatas tombol hijau. Telepon, tidak, telepon, tidak. Keraguan menyelimutiku hingga seluruh tubuhku merinding semua. Sampai akhirnya ibu jariku menekan tombol hijau dan menyambung ke nomor ponsel milik Akashi di sana.

Jantungku berdetak kencang sekali. Wajahku juga memanas selama aku menunggu jawaban panggilan dari Akashi. Tanganku juga makin bergetar memegang ponselku yang kutempelkan dekat telinga kananku.

'_Tuuut...tuuut...tuuuut...klek!'_

"Halo?"

Ah, akhirnya diangkat juga.

"Ano, Akashi-kun?"

"Yuna? Ini Yuna kan?"

"I-Iya, ini aku,"

"Hari ini kenapa kamu tidak masuk sekolah? Ada urusan apa? Dan kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"tanyanya bertubi-tubi dan dengan nada marah –atau tepatnya khawatir-.

"Maaf, aku hari ini pergi ke makam ayahku dan berdoa di sana sekaligus berkunjung ke rumah induk,"jawabku dengan nada pelan terbata-bata.

"Ayahmu? Bukankah kamu dulu bilang kalau Ayahmu bercerai dengan Ibumu?"tanya Akashi.

"Yaah, memang. Tapi baru kutahu kalau sebenarnya Ibu tak pernah bercerai, ternyata Ayahku itu adalah seorang tentara veteran. Ia dikirim ke Palestina untuk ikut bertempur. Dan ternyata ia meninggal dan jasadnya dibawa pulang ke Jepang. Jadi,..."

Aku mengambil jeda sebentar untuk berdeham, "Jadi aku hari ini izin untuk datang ke pemakamannya,"lanjutku.

"Begitu ya..."

"Un.."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Besok kamu masuk kembali kan?"tanyanya.

"Iya, aku akan masuk kembali kok. Oh ya, ada PR ngga?"tanyaku langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ada, matematika minat dan sejarah. Nanti kupinjam catatannya ke kamu,"ucapnya.

"Eh? Sungguh? Terima kasih. Aku sangat terbantu, Akashi-kun. Maaf merepotkan,"ucapku girang.

Akashi hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawabannya. Dan tak lama keheningan mulai menyelimuti kami. Lalu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara deheman darinya di seberang sana.

"Uhm...sudah makan belum?"tanyanya.

"Ng...belum. tapi sebentar lagi aku akan makan malam dengan Ibuku,"jawabku singkat.

"Oh..oke. Kalau begitu sudah ya,"

"Iya, maaf ya kalau sampai membuatmu menelponku berkali-kali hari ini. Aku benar-benar ceroboh tadi,"ucapku dengan nada agak direndahkan.

"Iya, ngga apa-apa kok. Oh ya, Yuna, aku...emm.."

"Ya?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Sudah ya, selamat malam,"ucapnya mengakhiri pembicaraan kami.

"Oh ya, selamat malam, Akashi-kun,"sahutku.

Lalu, sambungan telepon pun terputus. Namun, di dalam pikiranku aku penasaran apa yang akan dikatakan Akashi sebelum kami memutus pembicaraan. Kedengarannya seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting, tapi...ah, sudahlah.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa Yuna sadari diseberang sana Akashi menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Terlihat ia merona sampai ke telinganya dan jantungnya berdebar kencang.

"Bodoh...aku tak bisa mengatakannya kalau aku merindukannya,"gumamnya pelan sambil merutuk kesal.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

"Yuna,"panggil Akashi yang berada tepat di sebelah kiri Yuna.

"Ya? Ada apa?"

"Ini, yang kujanjikan kemarin,"ujarnya sambil menyerahkan dua buku tulis pada Yuna.

"Oh iya, terima kasih ya, Akashi-kun,"sahut Yuna sambil tersenyum lebar.

Lalu, ia membuka lembaran buku catatan itu satu per satu. "Wah, ternyata tulisanmu bagus dan rapi ya, Akashi-kun,"puji Yuna sambil melirik tulisan-tulisan Jepang yang tertoreh di atas putihnya kertas.

"Ah, biasa saja,"sahut Akashi malas.

"Uhm...beneran kok, kalau dibanding dengan tulisanku malah..."Yuna melirik ke bukunya sendiri. Lalu menyengir lebar, "...jauh dari yang kamu bayangkan,"lanjutnya.

Karena penasaran Akashi pun mengambil salah satu buku catatan Yuna yang berada di atas mejanya dan membukanya. "Tulisanmu juga bagus kok. Selama bisa dibaca maka itu sudah termasuk bagus,"ucapnya lalu menaruh buku itu kembali ke atas meja.

"Ah, begitu ya. Terima kasih,"

"Oh ya, mampirlah ke atas atap lagi. Kemarin Reo merengek-rengek mencari kamu tuh,"ucap Akashi seraya berjalan menjauhi Yuna.

"Reo? Maksudmu Reo-senpai?"tanya Yuna.

"Iya,"

"Baiklah, aku akan ke atap nanti. Tapi, aku harus ke ruang guru dulu, ada yang mau kuurus,"ucap Yuna berjalan menyusul Akashi.

"Iya kah? Ya sudah, kutunggu di atap,"

Yuna mengangguk, lalu memisahkan diri dari Akashi dan berjalan ke ruang guru. Sedangkan Akashi sendiri berjalan menuju atap.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kamu mau ulangan susulan?"

"Iya, _sensei_,"

"Kamu tidak usah ulangan, kamu bikin artikel aja ya. Kasihan kamunya harus banyak ikut lomba,"ujar ibu paruh baya itu.

"Tidak usah, saya lebih baik ikut ulangan susulan saja,"sanggah Yuna menolak dengan halus.

"Hhh...jadi, kamu mau kapan bisa ikut ulangan?"

"Bagaimana kalau besok?"usul Yuna.

"Baiklah, besok kamu sudah harus siap ya. Nanti akan saya buatkan soalnya untukmu,"ucap guru tersebut seraya tersenyum lembut pada Yuna.

"Baik, terima kasih, _sensei_,"

Setelah mengalami perbincangan singkat itu, Yuna berjalan keluar ruang guru dan berniat kembali ke kelasnya karena bel sudah berbunyi menandakan masuknya pelajaran kelima. Namun, tiba-tiba tiga orang gadis menghadangnya di jalan dan reflek ia berhenti tepat di hadapan mereka.

"Hei, cantik,"

"Mau kemana kamu?"

Yuna langsung menegang kala mereka menyapanya dengan nada agak mengejek. Sedangkan yang satu lagi mendekat ke arahnya dan mengangkat dagunya. "Wajah ini dan rambut ini...kamu mau menyamai Sei-kun ya?"tanyanya sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Iya, sudah namanya sama, rambutnya pun juga merah. Benar-benar mirip Sei-kun ya, Yuna-chan,"

"Apa maksud kalian?"tanya Yuna dengan nada ketakutan. Tangannya pun bergetar.

"Ah, kami hanya menyapamu saja kok...atau tepatnya mau memberitahumu sesuatu..."ucap yang satu di belakang Yuna sambil memelintir rambutnya dengan telunjuknya.

"Mem-memberitahu apa?"

"Kau tahu Akashi Seijuurou kan?"

Yuna mengangguk.

"Kalau kau tahu dia kamu pasti sudah tahu apa saja prestasinya. Aku...atau kami bertiga ini adalah pengurus klub fansnya Akashi-kun,"ujar yang berambut panjang.

"Yaa, dan tidak sembarang orang bisa mendekati, Akashi-sama. Hanya mereka yang anggota klub kami sajalah yang bisa mendekatinya~"sambung yang berada disamping kiri Yuna.

"Dan karena kamu adalah orang asing bagi kami maka..."ucap yang dibelakang Yuna sambil menarik rambut yang terpelintir di jari telunjuknya.

"Aah!"jerit Yuna.

"Jangan kau coba-coba mendekatinya yaa~"lanjutnya berbisik di telinga kanan Yuna.

Yuna mengangguk patah-patah sambil meringis kesakitan. Kemudian, perempuan yang menarik rambutnya tadi melepasnya dengan kasar, lalu mereka bertiga pun pergi meninggalkannya sendirian di koridor yang sepi. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat karena shock yang dialaminya tadi. Yuna pun berjongkok sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri yang bergetar hebat. Ingin rasanya ia menangis di sana saat itu juga, namun saking kagetnya dia sampai tak bisa mengalirkan air matanya.

Ia mencoba menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin dan mengeluarkan perlahan berharap ia bisa kembali tenang. Caranya itu sepertinya cukup berhasil karena ia pun bisa sedikit tenang setelah digencet oleh tiga perempuan tadi.

'_Yuna bersabarlah..' _gumamnya dalam batin.

**To be continued...**

**Mind to RnR?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Minna, kembali dengan Kisa Fuuma! Updatenya cukup lambat memang karena Kisa banyak banget tugas. Thank you very much especialy Yuna Seijuurou yang udah sering review (khususnya fict ini) dan memberi banyak inspirasi karena tahu Kisa juga manusia yang kurang inspirasi *eh?**

**Yak langsung saja ke ceritanya yaaa!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke **

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warnings: typo(s), OOC, dan kawan-kawannya. I don't take advantage by this fanfiction.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

Dengan wajah gelisah Yuna kembali ke kelasnya yang sekarang sudah memasuki pelajaran bahasa Jepang. Beruntunglah gurunya itu adalah orang yang baik sehingga ia tidak kena ceramah panjang saat masuk kelas. Ia berjalan menuju tempat duduknya di samping Akashi

Dengan tangan gemetar ia menarik kursinya dan duduk di sana. Akashi yang sedang fokus dengan bukunya melirik sedikit ke arah Yuna. Lalu tak lama ia kembali menatap bukunya seperti tak peduli apa yang terjadi pada teman di sampignya itu. Keheningan itu terus berlanjut sampai pelajaran tersebut selesai.

"Yuna,"panggil Akashi.

"..."

"Yuna,"panggilnya lagi.

"..."

Masih tak ada jawaban dan itu cukup membuat Akashi kesal karena panggilannya tak di jawab. Akhirnya ia pun menepuk pundak gadis itu dan Yuna langsung tersadar dari lamunannya. "A-a-a-ada apa?"sahutnya tergagap.

"Kamu kenapa? Dari tadi kupanggil tak kau jawab?"

"O-oooh, iya kah? Maaf, maaf, tadi sepertinya aku melamun,"jawab Yuna kaku.

"Itu sudah bukan 'seperti' lagi, tapi 'benar-benar' melamun tahu,"desah Akashi.

"...begitu ya, maaf,"ucap Yuna sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kamu kenapa? Sakit?"tanya Akashi seraya menempelkan punggung tangan kanannya ke dahi Yuna.

Dan dengan reflek, Yuna menjauhkan kepalanya dari tangan Akashi. Wajahnya langsung pucat dan gelisah saat menyadari ia menghindari pemuda itu. "A-ah, maaf, maaf, aku reflek tadi. A-a-aku ngga apa-apa kok. Sampai jumpa!"ujar Yuna langsung berlari keluar kelas.

"O-oi! Yuna!"seru Akashi.

Teriakan Akashi membuat seisi kelas memandangnya. Merasa dilihat seperti itu, dengan segera ia berlari keluar kelas dan menyusul Yuna. Sedangkan Yuna sendiri dengan tergesa-gesa menuruni tangga dengan perasaan takut dan gelisah. Saking takutnya ia pun terjatuh dari tangga. Ia menjerit dan meringis kesakitan. Terlihat darah segar mengalir di dahi, hidung, siku, dan juga lututnya.

Lalu, muncullah tiga gadis yang ia temui tadi siang dan berjalan melewati Yuna.

"Ahahahaha! Kasian dia terjatuh!"seru yang ditengah sambil menunjuk Yuna.

"Iya, itulah akibatnya kalau terlalu dekat dengan Akashi-sama,"sahut yang satu lagi.

"Dasar gadis buluk! Makanya kalau mau dekat dengan cowok ganteng, ngaca dong! Hahaha!"

Mereka pun tertawa mengejek pada Yuna. Sedangkan ia sendiri hanya bisa diam terduduk sambil menutup hidungnya yang berdarah.

"JAGA UCAPAN KALIAN!"

Mereka berempat langsung terpaku saat suara yang familiar itu menggema di koridor. Yuna mendongakkan kepalanya saat sesosok pemuda mendekatinya. Matanya pun terbelalak saat mengetahui siapa sosok tersebut.

"Akashi-kun..?"

Tiba-tiba saja Akashi menggendong tubuh Yuna dengan gaya pengantin dan memberi tatapan tajam pada tiga gadis yang baru saja menertawakan Yuna. "Kalau kalian melakukan sesuatu terhadapnya, aku tak segan-segan melaporkan kepada dewan guru atau kubunuh kalian saat itu juga. Ingat, perkataanku adalah mutlak,"ancamnya lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Aaah, sayang sekali, Sei-chan. Kau membuat mereka takut,"ucap seseorang di belakang tiga gadis tadi. Lalu ketiganya menoleh ke belakang mereka dan mata mereka terbelalak lebar. Dan untuk sesaat Akashi berhenti di tempat dan menoleh pada sosok pemuda yang baru saja memanggil nama kecilnya.

"Reo-senpai!"seru mereka bertiga.

"Reo, ambilkan tas Yuna yang terjatuh itu. Kutunggu di UKS,"perintah Akashi lalu kembali berjalan menuju UKS.

"Aduuuh, Sei-chan jadi marah banget deh yaa. Hei, kalian tahu kalau Sei-chan marah susah ditaklukkan loh. Ribet urusannya kalau sudah berurusan dengan dia. Jadi..."

Reo pun menampakkan seringaiannya. "...jangan ikut campur urusannya ya,"

.

.

.

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Akashi-kun-"ucap Yuna sedikit risih.

"Diamlah sampai kau di UKS,"perintah Akashi.

Seketika itu juga Yuna terdiam dan tak berkutik lagi. Ia hanya bisa pasrah ketika dirinya di gendong oleh Akashi sampai ruang kesehatan. Pada saat itu juga, seorang guru yang menjaga ruangan itu menoleh pada mereka berdua dan matanya langsung tertuju pada Yuna saat itu juga.

"Ada apa dengannya?"tanyanya dengan panik.

"Ia terjatuh dari tangga dan ia tak bisa berjalan,"jawab Akashi tenang sambil membaringkan tubuh Yuna di atas kasur.

"Nak, bagaimana bisa kamu jatuh? Dan, oh, hidungmu berdarah!"tanya guru tersebut bertubi-tubi.

"Hanya tergesa-gesa dan ia kehilangan keseimbangan,"jawab Yuna pelan.

"Tunggu ya, sayang. Akan kuobati segera,"ucap guru tersebut lalu berjalan menuju kotak P3K dan mengambil beberapa barang seperti kapas, betadine, plester, dan lain-lain.

Untuk beberapa saat Yuna diobati lukanya di beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang lecet. Beberapa menit kemudian Yuna selesai diobati dan diizinkan pulang oleh guru kesehatannya. Namun, mereka masih berada di ruang kesehatan dan memberitahu guru tersebut kalau mereka akan pulang belakangan. Guru tersebut mengizinkan dan memberikan kunci ruang kesehatan pada Akashi dan meninggalkan mereka bertiga di sana.

"Maafkan aku, Reo-senpai. Aku jadi merepotkanmu,"ucap Yuna dengan ada menyesal.

"Aih aii~h, Yuna-chan jangan ngomong begitu ah. Aku kan Cuma mengambil tasmu ajaa!"ujarnya sambil memeluk gemas Yuna.

"Reo, lepaskan dia. Dia masih sakit,"gerutu Akashi.

"Aih aiiih, Sei-chan cemburu ya?"

"Siapa yang cemburu, aho,"

"Tuu~h!"ujar Reo sambil menunjuk wajah Akashi yang kini merona.

Melihat wajah Akashi yang merona, Yuna jadi ikut merona wajahnya. Sesaat kemudian Akashi memalingkan wajahnya untuk menutupi rona merah di pipinya. "Berisik,"gumamnya hingga suaranya nyaris tak terdengar. Namun, Reo masih bisa mendengarnya dan hanya terkikik pelan.

"Hihihi, dia benar-benar cemburu tuh. Nah, Yuna-chan lain kali hati-hati ya, kasian wajah cantikmu terluka seperti tadi,"ujar Reo sambil mengangkat dagu Yuna.

"Ha-ha'i, Reo-senpai..."

"Bukan Reo-senpai, tapi Reo-nee, Yuna-chan. Kamu lupa ya?"

"Ah,oh, i-iya, Reo-sen...eh, Reo-nee,"ujar Yuna tergagap.

"Nah, sekarang pulanglah, Sei-chan yang mengantarmu oke?"

"Kok aku?"tanya Akashi setengah kesal.

"Kan kamu yang menolongnya, jadi kamu yang antar dong. Lagipula apa kamu tega membiarkan gadis yang sedang terluka berjalan sendirian ke rumahnya. Kalau sampai ada apa-apa dengannya bagaimana?"ujar Reo sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Akashi terdiam sejenak memikirkan usulan Reo. Sedangkan Yuna hanya bisa diam melihat Akashi yang diam. Ia pun mencoba untuk angkat bicara, "Ano, Akashi-kun. Kalau kamu tidak bisa pun tidak apa-apa, aku bisa pulang sendiri kok,"ucap Yuna ragu-ragu.

"Kamu yakin? Dengan kakimu yang memar itu?"tanya Akashi menoleh ke arah Yuna dan menatap kaki kanan Yuna yang memar.

Yuna tersentak saat Akashi menoleh ke arahnya dan ia pun ikut melihat kakinya yang memar dengan sedih. Memang apa yang dikatakan Akashi itu benar, ia tidak mungkin berjalan sendiri disaat keadaan dirinya yang sedang terluka seperti sekarang. Kedua tangannya spontan mengerutkan roknya dan raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih.

"Maaf, tapi aku benar-benar tak ingin merepotkanmu, Akashi-kun,"ucapnya dengan suara pelan.

Mendengar perkataan Yuna membuat Akashi menghela nafas panjang. Sungguh sifat Yuna yang keras kepala ini mengingatkannya pada rekan basketnya waktu SMP yang bersurai biru muda alias Kuroko Tetsuya. Ia akhirnya merogoh sakunya dan mencari salah satu nama dalam kontak ponselnya, lalu ia menekan tombol hijau untuk menyambungkan ke nomor tujuannya. Beberapa detik kemudian teleponnya pun diangkat oleh seseorang.

Untuk beberapa saat Akashi berbicara dengan seseorang dan keluar dari ruang kesehatan meninggalkan Reo dan Yuna berdua.

"Ne, Yuna-chan. Kamu tahu, Sei-chan ini jauh lebih keras kepala daripada kamu loh. Dan setiap perintahnya adalah mutlak. Namun, setelah kejadian kekalahan dalam Winter Cup kemarin membuat dirinya berubah jauh. Dia jadi sering berkumpul dengan kami dan mengobrol bersama anggota reguler basket sekolah kita. Namun, sejak bertemu denganmu dia juga berubah dalam berbagai artian,"ujar Reo sambil tersenyum pada Yuna.

"Berubah dalam berbagai artian? Maksud Reo-nee apa?"tanya Yuna.

"Beberapa waktu lalu, ketika kamu sedang tidak ada, Sei-chan terlihat murung sekali. Bahkan selama kami berkumpul entah sudah berapa kali ia mengecek ponselnya dan bahkan menelponmu berkali-kali, namun tak ada jawaban darimu. Itu membuatnya gelisah hingga wajahnya pucat pasi. Memangnya kamu ke mana waktu itu?"

"Aku menunjungi makam Ayahku. Aku baru tahu siapa Ayahku sebenarnya baru-baru ini,"jawab Yuna.

"Begitu ya, kau tahu Sei-chan itu—"

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan, hah?"potong Akashi dengan wajah kesal.

"Waduh, kamu mendengarnya ya, Sei-chan?"

"Reo, besok kamu latihan kutambah tiga kali lipat, oke?"ucap Akashi dengan nada menantang.

"Huwe! Sei-chan jahaat!"rengek Reo sambil mewek tidak elit.

Yuna yang melihat reaksi Reo hanya bisa tersenyum sambil mengangkat sebelah alis matanya. Kemudian, Akashi menoleh ke arah Yuna dan reflek Yuna menyadari tatapan Akashi padanya, lalu melemparkan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Nanti kuantar ke rumahmu dengan mobilku. Aku sudah menyuruh supirku untuk menjemput kita berdua,"ucap Akashi tanpa menatap Yuna sedikit pun.

"A-, tapi—"

"Aiih, sudahlah, Yuna-chan. Terima saja, lagipula..."Reo mendekat pada Yuna dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Yuna. Dan seketika itu juga Yuna merona merah.

"Re-Reo-nee!"

"Nah, sudah saatnya aku pulang! Kalian berdua hati-hati ya!"ujar Reo sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'hati-hati ya!', hah?"gerutu Akashi.

Namun, tak ada jawaban dari geutuan itu dari empunya. Yang ada hanyalah keheningan diantara keduanya yang kini mengisi ruang kesehatan tersebut. Merasa agak risih dengan keheningan ini, Yuna mencoba berdiri dari kursi yang sedari tadi ia duduki.

"Mau ke mana?"tanya Akashi.

"Lebih baik keluar saja dari ruangan ini. Aku takut kalau gedung sekolah sudah dikunci,"jawab Yuna singkat.

"Duduklah, supirku sebentar lagi akan datang,"ucap Akashi memerintah Yuna.

"Tidak mau, aku ingin keluar, Akashi-kun,"

"Duduk,"

"Tidak mau!"jawab Yuna agak keras.

"Memangnya kenapa denganmu, Yuna?"

"Aku lebih suka menunggu di luar. Aku ingin melihat daun-daun berguguran, Akashi-kun,"

"Tapi, kakimu—"

"Jangan halangi aku, Akashi-kun,"balas Yuna dengan nada rendah. Ia menoleh pada Akashi dengan tatapan kesal, kemudian ia berjalan keluar ruangan dengan kakinya yang diseret-seret. Akashi hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang, ia tidak mengira kalau Yuna bisa sekeras ini. Ia mengusap dahinya dan mengikuti apa yang Yuna mau. Ia menutup kembali pintu ruang kesehatan dan menguncinya. Akashi menyusul Yuna yang jalannya terseret-seret itu.

"Butuh bantuan?"

"Tidak, terima kasih,"ucap Yuna dingin. Ia masih berusaha berjalan dengan dinding sebelah kirinya yang ia jadikan sebagai penopang tubuhnya.

Akashi mengernyitkan alisnya, kesal juga melihat sifat keras kepala Yuna yang bisa saja melebihi dirinya ini. Akhirnya, Akashi menarik salah satu lengan Yuna dan menggendong Yuna seperti pengantin. Dan tentunya diperlakukan seperti ini membuat Yuna kaget dan reflek mengalungkan lengannya di leher Akashi.

"A-Akashi-kun! Turunkan aku!"jerit Yuna.

"Diamlah, kau berat tau,"

"Sudah tahu berat ya jangan angkat aku!"balas Yuna makin menjadi.

"Berisi-!"

Tanpa sengaja kedua bibir mereka saling bersentuhan karena kedekatan mereka yang nyaris tanpa jarak. Bayangkan saja, Yuna mengalungkan kedua lengannya karena reflek membuat wajahnya sejajar dengan Akashi. Sedangkan Akashi sendiri menoleh pada Yuna di saat ia ingin membalas perkataan Yuna di saat yang bersamaan. Alhasil, kedua bibir itu bertemu kembali.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka terdiam atas keterkejutan mereka. Tak lama kemudian, kedua wajah itu terpisah beberapa sentimeter, Yuna menundukkan kepalanya malu, dan Akashi hanya bisa menatap puncak merah kepala Yuna yang tertunduk dengan rona merah terlukis di wajahnya.

Lalu, suara klakson mobil hitam terdengar dan dengan segera Akashi kembali berjalan menuju mobilnya yang sudah disambut juga oleh pelayannya yang kini membukakan pintu belakang mobil mewah tersebut. Ia masuk ke dalam mobilnya bersama Yuna yang berada dalam gendongannya. Supir tersebut menutup pintu mobil dan segera mengendari mobil tersebut menuju rumah Yuna.

Tak ada yang berbicara diantara mereka selain rona merah yang terlukis di wajah keduanya. Karena itu keduanya memalingkan wajahnya masing-masing dengan menatap pemandangan luar yang berjalan berlawanan arah dari mereka.

'_Kenapa...jantungku berdebar kencang? Dan kenapa juga tak mau berhenti?'_batin Akashi dalam hati.

Jantungnya bekerja lebih cepat dari biasanya. Mungkin karena keterkejutan tadi masih tersisa dalam dirinya hingga ia masih tak bisa tenang karenanya. Begitu juga dengan Yuna, jantungnya juga tak kalah kencang berdetak hingga membuatnya merona hampir di seluruh wajahnya, atau bahkan hingga ke telinganya.

Keduanya sibuk menenangkan diri mereka masing-masing dan membuat keheningan sepanjang jalan menuju rumah Yuna.

_Ini kah yang namanya jatuh cinta?_

**To be continued...**

**Mind to RnR?**


End file.
